Pour l'amour d'une hackeuse
by sassieolicity
Summary: Oliver / Arrow se retrouve traquer par une mystérieuse hackeuse, il ne connait pas son nom, il n'est pas capable de la trouver, il n'est pas capable de l'oublier, elle seule arrive à le trouver et le rejoindre. Elle sait comment le localiser à n'importe quel moment. Leur relation sera passionnelle alors je tiens à prévenir qu'elle est réservée au plus de 17 ans.
1. Elle est son propre héro

**Pour l'amour d'une hackeuse**

Voici ma nouvelle fiction, pour l'amour d'une hackeuse est assez spécial, on peut dire que mes fics le sont souvent, ici Oliver / Arrow se retrouve traquer par une mystérieuse hackeuse, il ne connait pas son nom, il n'est pas capable de la trouver, il n'est pas capable de l'oublier, elle seule arrive à le trouver et le rejoindre. Elle sait comment le localiser à n'importe quel moment. Leur relation sera passionnelle alors je tiens à prévenir qu'elle est réservée au plus de 17 ans.

Chapitre 1 : Elle est son propre héro.

Courir, courir, encore courir, une soirée assez ordinaire pour Oliver. Sous sa capuche il est à la poursuite d'un camion transportant des jeunes femmes. Ce trafique d'être humain, il essaie de les arrêter depuis une semaine. Une source anonyme l'a enfin mis sur une piste et lui a transmis le réseau routier que le camion allait emprunter. Diggle avait prévenu Oliver qu'ils devaient rester très prudent, les informations ne tombent jamais du ciel, il y a forcément quelque chose derrière. Un piège ? Peu importe, Oliver devait arrêter ce massacre. Plusieurs femmes ont été retrouvées, violées et tuées.

A niveau du camion, Oliver transperça les deux roues avant de deux flèches. Le camion termina sa route dans un grillage. Diggle sortit les femmes de l'arrière, il n'en revenait l'information était correcte, Oliver lui ouvrit la porte côté conducteur, et balança se dernier à l'extérieur du véhicule, il ne se défendit pas, il était déjà très amoché par l'accident qu'il venait d'avoir. Oliver sortit une flèche et le visa en prononçant ces mots dont il avait l'habitude « vous avez trahit cette ville ». Il tira une flèche dans son épaule, le mettant une bonne fois pour toute inconscient, il appela le capitaine Lance afin de lui faire part de la présence des filles et du ravisseur. Diggle fit signe à Oliver qu'il était temps de partir. Alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, Oliver sentit une présence sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face. Le temps de se retourner l'ombre avait disparue, il secoua la tête pensant à un mirage et rentra.

« Je pensais qu'il allait le tuer » dit-elle alors qu'elle était seule, sur le toit face à l'action. Parler seule lui arrivait souvent, elle ne voyait pas grand monde, elle était elle aussi capable d'accomplir des miracles mais elle n'était pas le héro qu'il était, elle n'était pas capable de se battre. Elle est pourtant dotée d'une intelligence incroyable, diplômée du MIT, Felicity Smoak a rejoint l'entreprise de QC i ans. Oliver Queen, était Arrow voilà ce qu'elle venait de découvrir grâce à un logiciel d'identification qu'elle avait développé. Elle a hésité pendant un moment, mais voilà, suite à un nouvel attentat dans la ville de Starling City Felicity avait en tête de sauver la ville à sa manière mais hors de question qu'Oliver Queen sache qui elle est.

Elle a donc fournit les informations nécessaire à la capture de se psychopathe. Elle savait qu'il était proche de trouver les informations, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre ces données sans se faire prendre.

Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas s'approcher de lui ? Il ne la connait pas Felicity Smoak n'était personne pour cette ville et pour lui. Mais voilà elle le voyait, elle savait à quel point chaque nuit elle s'imaginait être dans ses bras à la place de celle qui partageait sa vie. Laurel Lance, surprenant son père à enfin accepter qu'elle soit avec Oliver. Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'approchait pas de lui. 6 mois qu'elle sait qui il est. Et aujourd'hui elle est prête à faire de lui son allié. Elle s'était entraînée. Elle savait se défendre pas gagner lors d'un combat mais au moins se sentir en sécurité dans la ville.

Oliver arriva dans son appartement, vide, il souffla, la mort de sa mère, la société lui avait échappée, il ne s'était même pas battu pour l'avoir de nouveau. Thea avait besoin de distance et est absente depuis 6 mois. Cette solitude lui rappelle l'île qu'il avait quittée. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre, une ombre dans le noire était assise sur le lit. « Laurel ? » Elle se leva, non ce n'était pas elle mais Felicity, il ne la connaissait pas mais pourtant il n'était pas effrayé par sa présence bien au contraire. Il voulut allumer la lumière, « tu ne devrais pas faire ça ».

Oliver : « Qui es-tu ? »

Il baissa sa main. Les laissant dans le noir, il essayait de voir son visage. De parcourir son corps du regard à la recherche d'un indice, mais non il ne savait pas qui elle était.

Felicity : « qui je suis n'a aucune importance. Félicitations pour cette nuit »

Oliver : « alors c'était toi. Tu étais là sur le toit et l'information anonyme »

Felicity : « oui »

Oliver : « comment as-tu trouvé cette information ? »

Felicity : « je suis doué dans ce que je fais »

Oliver fit un pas vers elle, elle ne bougea pas. Il commençait à sentir son parfum. Il frissonna instantanément, il ne voyait pas son visage mais pourtant il ressentait l'envie de la toucher. Pourquoi ? Felicity elle pouvait ressentir son cœur battre plus vite, elle avait peur qu'il sache qui elle l'est. Non c'est impossible. Elle avait surtout peur de l'attirance sexuelle qu'elle avait pour l'homme le plus désiré de Starling.

Oliver : « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Sa voix se faisait à peine entendre dans la chambre. Mais il était si prêt d'elle, qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

Felicity : « comme je te l'ai dit je suis doué. Et je savais que tu rester seul ne te faisait pas plaisir alors je suis là »

Oliver : « mais je tu ne me connais pas »

Felicity : « si bien au contraire »

Il ne savait pourquoi il fit se geste mais il passa le revers de ses mains le long de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux savourant la tendresse de sa peau. Il secoua la tête.

Oliver : « je n'ai pas envie d'être seul »

Felicity : « tu ne l'es pas. »

Oliver : « pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te connaitre »

Felicity : « tu ne me connais pas »

Encore un geste en dehors de sa volonté, il l'embrassa, son corps ne communiquait plus avec son cerveau, il voulait juste avoir quelqu'un dans ses bras ce soir. Cette sensation qu'il a depuis des mois, cette solitude le rendait vulnérable. Et cette fille, dont il goûter les lèvres et maintenant la langue était ce dont il avait besoin. Elle était comme une liberté qui lui était interdite. Elle lui retira sa veste, il comprit qu'elle était ouverte à lui. Il sentit un désire passionnel un besoin douloureux le parcourir. Il laissa cette douleur sortir contre son cou où il déposa des baisers enflammé, Felicity était incapable de retenir ses gémissements. Elle le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle se sentait folle de faire ça, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Et lui comment pouvait-il réussir à s'en foutre, être là dans les bras d'une inconnue qui s'est introduit chez lui. Elle retira son débardeur, et grâce à la lueur de la nuit, il pouvait entrevoir ses boucles blondes rayonnées, son visage claire, ses lèvres roses, sa poitrine nue. Il ne résista pas et il attrapa son visage pour le rapprocher du sien. Pour une fois cette semaine, il était dans son lit et c'était grâce à elle. Elle avait été l'héro celle qui lui avait transmis la route que le camion allait emprunter. Oliver gémissait et se déhancher au rythme du corps de Felicity. Il n'en pouvait plus, son jean devenait inconfortable. Sa respiration lui faisait défaut mais il n'était pas capable de lâcher ses lèvres. Felicity repoussa son t-shirt vers le haut et lui retira, elle n'était pas surprise par les cicatrices, encore une information qu'elle devait avoir sur lui. Comment ? Il ne voulait pas de réponse pas maintenant. Felicity agrippa une main sur le lit remontant son corps. Il en profita pour satisfaire la poitrine de cette inconnue de baiser langoureux. Il la bascula sur le lit et se retrouva sur elle, il s'attaqua au bouton de son jean et le retira rapidement prenant avec lui le string qu'elle portait. Il n'en pouvait plus la rejoignit dans sa nudité. Il se mit au niveau de son intimité et la regarda un long moment faisant réagir Felicity. « Dis-moi ton nom » elle ria et retomba sur le lit. Il sourit avant de déguster chaque partie de son intimité. Il la libéra lorsqu'il lui offrit un premier orgasme. Il remonta prêt de son visage qu'il libéra des mèches humides qui retombaient. Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Oliver » murmura-t-elle. Il fit glisser un doigt de sa bouche, en passant sur son menton, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre et il s'arrêta sur son entre-jambe, il resta un long moment à juger de l'impression que ses caresses avaient sur elle. Il était fier de lui et excité par cette femme. Un coup d'un soir cela lui était déjà arrivé mais il voulait la connaitre savoir qui elle est, ce qu'elle fait, comment l'a-t-elle retrouvé ? Tant de question. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner ces informations. Il se plaça plus confortablement sur elle afin de la pénétrer longuement. Leurs corps étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il se déhanchait à l'intérieur d'elle, il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque mouvement de son corps. Felicity gémissait et Oliver avait l'impression que chacune de ses respirations le sauvait. Plus tôt dans cette chambre il ne voyait qu'une ombre, que la noirceur que son cœur subissait chaque jour. Mais à chaque caresse, chaque coup de rein, il sentait la lumière l'envahir, être en elle le rendait vivant, il sentait la présence d'Oliver Queen. Non c'était certain il n'avait jamais connu une nuit aussi magique, elle n'était pas seulement le héro de la soirée mais aussi SON héro, celle qui sera capable de lui rendre le goût pour la vie. Mais comment va-t-il la garder auprès de lui si elle refuse de le connaître ?


	2. Dans mes pensées

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain matin alors qu'Oliver avait trouvé rapidement le sommeil. Il se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il se détestait pour s'être endormie. Il aurait voulut savoir au moins son nom. Pourquoi autant de mystère qu'avait-elle à cacher ?

Felicity se sentait honteuse, maintenant que cette nuit était passée. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle était incapable de résister à Oliver Queen. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir couché avec lui. Mais elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fait si vite. Elle voulait qu'il voie en elle plus qu'une fille d'un soir. En arrivant à son bureau elle s'installa sur son fauteuil et comme à son habitude son premier réflex est de vérifier sa position. Elle le traquait depuis son téléphone portable. N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'elle est une cinglée obsédé par Oliver Queen. Mais elle voulait simplement garder un œil sur l'archer. Il était toujours chez lui. Elle referma instantanément le logiciel de traçage pour se concentrer sur son travail.

Oliver sortit de chez lui pour un déjeuner avec Laurel prêt du palais de justice. Il l'avait trompé encore. Il n'avait même pas pensé à elle. Devait-il lui dire ? Non il ne veut pas la faire souffrir mais d'un autre côté c'est arrivé tellement de fois que peut-être avait-elle maintenant une parade pour le savoir directement. Il souhaitait presque cette solution. Il lui avait promis qu'il avait changé. Mais ça c'était jusqu'à rencontrer la personne capable de le rendre heureux. Il le voulait. Stupide pensa-t-il cette fille à disparue et il ne la reverra jamais.

Il entra dans le restaurant, Laurel était déjà là. Elle se leva pour l'embrasser, il tourna la tête pour lui donner une bise.

Laurel : « tu vas bien ? »

Oliver : « oui j'ai juste un peu soif »

Oliver appela le serveur et commanda un verre de scotch sec.

Laurel : « un peu tôt pour moi, je vais juste prendre un soda. »

Le serveur partit elle continua.

Laurel : « tu commandes un verre de scotch sec que lorsque tu es stressé. Tu veux bien me parler ? »

Il est impressionné par le fait qu'elle se souvienne de ce détail. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle était en mode adjoint du procureur et qu'elle pouvait donc savoir s'il mentait.

Oliver : « dur soirée c'est tout »

Laurel : « j'ai pourtant entendu qu'Arrow avait enfin arrêté ce trafic d'être humain. Tu devrais être heureux »

Oliver : « tu as parlé à ton père ? »

Laurel : « il est très fier de toi bien qu'il ne sache pas que c'est toi »

Oliver remercia le ciel quand il vit le serveur arriver avec son verre. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur Laurel. Si seulement le capitaine Lance ou elle savaient que la personne derrière cette arrestation est celle avec qui il a passé la nuit à souhaiter pouvoir hurler son nom. Il sentit de nouveau la passion l'envahir et il s'excusa auprès d'elle pour aller aux toilettes.

A l'intérieur, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, il inspecta son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait tant de question pour cette inconnue. Cela le rendait fou, le mystère est une chose qu'Oliver Queen ne supporte pas.

Il prit son mal en patience le reste du déjeuner, il se contenta d'écouter Laurel parler de son travail et de sa famille.

En sortant, l'air extérieur lui fit un bien fou et il se dépêcha de dire au revoir à Laurel avant de se mettre en direction du verdant pour s'entrainer avec Dig.

Il passa devant une ruelle où une voix familière l'interrompit d'un « comment était ce déjeuner avec Laurel ? »

Il se retourna et vit Felicity dans une petite robe bleue, une queue de cheval et une paire de lunette. Elle semblait si différente que la nuit d'avant mais toujours aussi belle.

Il entra dans la ruelle pour le rejoindre prêt du mur sur lequel elle reposait.

Oliver : « comment tu as su que j'étais là »

Felicity : « de la même manière que j'ai su où tu habitais »

Oliver : « en parlant de ça comment tu es entré chez moi sans faire sonner l'alarme »

Felicity : « je l'ai désactivé »

Oliver : « comment ? »

Felicity : « la technologie c'est mon truc »

Oliver : « pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me donner ton nom ? »

Felicity : « c'est amusant tu pourrais pourtant me connaitre si tu avais un petit effort il y a peu de temps »

Oliver ne comprenait vraiment rien, mais elle faisait allusion à l'année où il était PDG de QC. En effet, elle travaillait déjà à son poste de technicienne informatique.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, il avait tellement pensé à elle pendant cette heure et demi avec Laurel. Il voulait l'embrasser. Le mur empêchait Felicity de bouger il posa ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage sur le mur. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder. Felicity faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'embrasser et Oliver essayer de mettre un sens sur la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcé.

Oliver : « j'ai envie de toi »

Il s'approcha d'elle,

Felicity : « j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle prononça ces mots avant de que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux et recula légèrement d'elle. Elle prit une clé usb dans son sac.

Oliver : « qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Felicity : « un moyen de me faire pardonner pour être partie sans prévenir ce matin. Il y a une défaillance dans le système de la Starling National Bank et j'ai la preuve qu'un grand coup va arriver et je ne suis pas en position de résoudre ce problème toi oui. »

Oliver : « il va falloir que tu m'en dises plus »

Felicity : « tout est dans la clé »

Oliver : « je parle sur toi. Comment fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi le fais-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait que tu ne veuilles rien me dire sur toi ? »

Felicity : « tu veux la clé ou pas ? »

Oliver prit la clé et recula franchement d'elle. Elle s'en alla.

Il passa le reste de la journée à vérifier le contenu de la clé usb, il était abasourdi par son contenu. Elle était vraiment douée. Il devait par contre trouver un moyen efficace d'arrêter le braquage prévue.

Il rentra chez lui. Il était épuisé. Il fut déçu en arrivant dans sa chambre et en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas là. Il prit une douche et se coucha rapidement.


	3. Identité

**Chapitre 3 : Identité**

Oliver arriva le lendemain à la foundry déterminé à trouver cette femme. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans savoir son identité il devait la retrouver.

Il demanda à Diggle de faire de son mieux pour la retrouver, il lui donna le plus information sur elle, mais Diggle n'était pas capable d'affiner les recherches. Une jeune femme blonde, portant des lunettes c'est assez commun. A vrai dire Diggle était assez inquiet et même énervé par le fait qu'Oliver ait couché avec une femme qu'il ne connait pas.

Oliver ne pensait qu'à elle. Pourtant ce soir il passe la soirée avec Laurel, Diggle et Lyla au verdant, en l'absence de Thea, Oliver en a repris la direction, il lui fallait bien une rentrée d'argent.

Une soirée entre couples. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant mais il faisait de son mieux Laurel restait sa petite-amie.

Il tourna la tête brièvement vers l'étage du verdant où il vit Felicity accoudée à la rambarde. Elle lui fit signe de la tête avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre. Il se leva simulant un oubli de sa part pour la soirée.

Il monta à l'étage la cherchant du regard passant entre les personnes. Il remarqua la porte de son bureau ouvert. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir fermé. En entrant, il vit Felicity appuyé contre son bureau.

Felicity : « avant que tu ne demandes, j'ai réussi à pirater ton système de sécurité et donc à savoir quel était le code pour entrer dans le bureau. »

Oliver était en colère mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle portait une robe noire courte cintrée à manche courte, un énorme collier argent habillant sa robe, et ses boucles blondes retombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules. Elle avait également une fois de plus retiré ses lunettes.

La colère accompagnée de l'excitation, il n'avait pas besoin de plus il claqua la porte derrière lui, et s'approcha d'elle violemment et il l'embrassa, il la força à s'assoir sur le bureau. Il se cala entre ses jambes, il commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, quand Felicity l'arrêta à bout de souffle.

Oliver : « ne m'arrête pas » dit-il son front reposant sur le sien.

Felicity se laissa repartir dans un nouveau baiser enflammé, elle gémit entre ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée de cette manière. Il tira ses cheveux en arrière afin de libérer son cou. Il lui faisait mal mais elle supportait. Il ne faisait plus que lui donner des baisers dans le cou, il la mordait, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire mal. Mais c'est ce qu'elle fait avec lui depuis quelques jours. Lorsqu'il la libéra, ils étaient tous les deux rouges de passion, haletant de plaisir. Cette fois-ci il détacha sa ceinture et le bouton de son jean, il rapprocha le corps de son inconnue du sien, elle sentait son érection, ça la rendait folle. Il la porta dans ses bras. C'était tellement facile pour lui il était si fort pensa Felicity. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil, reposant Felicity sur lui. Sa colère est surement passé, il était maintenant d'une douceur incroyable. Il caressa son visage et en jaugea chaque parcelle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il descendit ses caresses dans son dos, puis ses fesses afin de remonter sa robe sur ses hanches. Felicity elle ouvrit plus largement le jean de son amant et libéra l'objet de son désir. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Oliver passa une main sur son intimité à travers le string qu'elle portait pour le décaler sur le côté afin de la pénétrer facilement. Felicity était ce soir maître de leurs orgasmes. Elle se déhancher sur lui leur donnant à tous deux un bien être incomparable. Oliver voulait tellement dire son nom il se contenta de gémir « ho oui ma belle inconnue » Felicity en ria de plaisir au bord de l'orgasme. Il l'embrassa l'empêchant d'hurler pour ne pas se faire entendre à l'extérieur. Elle appuya encore plus ses mouvements et il se sentit arriver, il voulut s'écarter d'elle, ne voulant de déverser en elle sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Il posa donc ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les relever mais elle plaqua les siennes dessus en guise d'accord. Ils restèrent les doigts entrelaçaient alors qu'Oliver arriva violemment et bruyamment en elle. Il reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine encore couverte par la robe. Et il ferma les yeux se contentant d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Felicity posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressants, puis il donna un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne transpirant par l'effort qu'il venait de réaliser. Il releva la tête vers elle avant de se retirer dans un dernier gémissement.

Oliver : « tu étais venu pour ça ? »

Non ce n'était pas pour ça mais elle se contenta de dire oui. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en parlant de la clé usb qu'elle lui avait donné. Il se cala dans ses bras et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux.

Oliver : « j'aimerais rester dans tes bras, je ne veux pas que ça se termine »

Felicity se releva, Oliver pensa qu'il avait surement dit une bêtise. Ils se connaissent que depuis 4 jours et le voilà pestant qu'il veut plus.

Elle remit sa robe correctement et elle essaya de se recoiffer.

Il se gratta la gorge et fit de même en se levant et dos à elle il ferma son jean.

Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau demi-tour elle avait disparue, il regarda dans le petite pièce croyant qu'elle aurait pu se cacher mais non. Cette femme est un fantôme, il n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni même se refermer. Il prit une grande inspiration et referma les yeux. Elle avait une telle emprise sur lui. Mais ce petit moment entre eux lui avait fait tellement de bien, il avait tellement pensé à elle ces derniers jours qu'avoir seulement quelques minutes en elle et l'avoir touché et embrassé lui a redonné goût à la vie. Un peu ce qu'elle a fait après leur nuit chez Oliver.

Oliver se réveilla le lendemain matin perdu. Il ne comprenait pourquoi il perdait son temps avec une femme qui ne veut même lui donner son nom. Laurel arriva seulement vêtu du t-shirt d'Oliver, il lui fit un sourire et un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Laurel le remercia pour la nuit magique qu'ils venaient de passer. Il lui répondit en lui proposant un café qu'elle accepta. En marchant vers la machine il perdit son sourire, il n'avait pas autant la nuit qu'elle, il ne pensait qu'à une autre femme, il est même certain de ne pas avoir regardé Laurel une seule fois. Il doit lui dire pour cette autre femme.

Oliver : « Laurel j'ai quelque chose à te dire »

Laurel : « wouaw ça à l'air sérieux. C'est Arrow sérieux ou Oliver sérieux ? »

Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre.

Oliver : « j'ai rencontré une femme. Elle m'a donné des informations cruciales »

Laurel : « une autre femme ? »

Oliver n'expliqua pas son comportement mais il continua avec :

Oliver : « oui elle pense qu'un braquage SNB ait prévu. Donc ça serait sympa de ta part de prévenir ton père »

Laurel : « quoi c'est tout ? »

Il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire que non seulement il l'a trompé mais en plus avec une femme dont il ne sait rien. Il préféra lui donner son café et monter se préparer.

Felicity était au bureau, elle réglait des problèmes avec une des connexions internet qui ne voulait pas fonctionner au 3ème étage.

Ray Palmer entra dans son bureau, il avait racheté QC suite à l'abandon d'Oliver.

Ray : « Mlle Smoak ? »

Felicity : « M. Palmer ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Ray : « je vais être direct ! Je veux remonter la notoriété de QC mais disons que c'est peine perdu. Je pense donc renommer la société et faire du changement dans le personnel »

Felicity : « vous me virez ? »

Ray : « je serais l'homme le plus stupide de la planète si je faisais ça. Non je vous veux »

Felicity : « pardon ? »

Ray : « par je vous veux je veux dire que je veux que vous soyez mon bras droit »

Felicity : « mais vous ne me connaissez même pas ? »

Ray : « Felicity Smoak, MIT 2009, major de votre promo c'est bien vous ? Bien je n'aime pas le gâchis et vous en tant que technicienne c'est du gâchis alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Felicity ne savait pas quoi répondre, Ray lui proposa de prendre le temps nécessaire à la réflexion avant de lui donner une réponse.

Elle pensa d'un coup à Oliver qui pendant son année en tant que PDG n'a jamais pris le temps de lui parler. Mais impossible de l'oublier, elle devait le voir et garder l'emprise qu'elle a sur lui accepter de coucher avec lui dans son bureau parce qu'il le voulait a été une erreur. Coucher avec Oliver Queen tout en restant anonyme voilà ce qu'elle allait faire tout en s'assurant qu'il protège au mieux les habitants de Starling City. Mais terminer à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est elle qui mènera la danse.


	4. Garder le contrôle

**Chapitre 4 : Garder le contrôle**

L'appartement d'Oliver est plongé dans le noir, ce grand appartement vide, où l'on peut entendre, les seuls bruits de grincements d'un lit frappant contre le mur, et les gémissements d'un couple proche de l'orgasme.

Une chaude lumière ressort de la chambre, des vêtements au sol. Felicity se trouve sur Oliver, tenant ses mains au dessus sa tête, embrassant son torse meurtri. Les gémissements d'Oliver, se font de plus en plus bruyants. Elle prend sa nouvelle résolution à cœur. Elle allait gérer la situation, voilà sa dernière décision et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aimait chaque partie de son corps et elle n'en avait jamais assez. Elle captura ses lèvres brulantes et libéra ses poignets qu'elle serrait fortement jusqu'à en laisser des traces rouges. Il se souleva la calla sur lui et la serrant contre lui, il captura un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Elle hurla son nom. Il agrippa les fesses de son inconnue se plongeant complètement en elle. Ils se sentaient arriver l'un l'autre. Felicity ne sentait pratiquement plus ses jambes. Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit. L'embrassant, gémissant, serrant ses hanches, accélérant ses va et vient il arriva gravement en elle retombant sur corps en transe.

Il bascula sur le côté la libérant de son emprise. Elle alla s'installer dans ses bras. Oliver pensa que c'est nouveau. Elle ne le fait jamais. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux les caressants, essayant de reprendre son souffle, il posa un baiser sur son front. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps nu. Elle était parfaite. Elle caressait son torse. D'habitude c'est le moment où elle se relève mettant fin à son rêve.

Oliver commençait à s'endormir hypnotisé par le parfum de ses cheveux. Il fermait les yeux laissant le sommeil arriver.

Oliver : « j'aimerais tellement dire ton nom » dit-il juste avant de s'endormir.

Elle arrêta ses caresses posant sa main fermement sur son torse. Elle releva la tête faisant glisser celle d'Oliver sur le matelas. Il s'était endormi. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller en se levant. Elle resta un long moment à le regarder dormir. Il avait l'air si innocent, si différent de cet homme grave qu'elle voyait tous les jours.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver se réveilla, surpris de ressentir son bras droit lourd. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, découvrant le corps de Felicity à ses côtés endormi. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait encore là. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa un baiser sur son épaule. Elle lui faisait dos, il était donc difficile pour lui de juger sa réaction. Etait-elle toujours endormie ? Il en avait l'impression. Il serra son corps au sien la faisant gémir dans son sommeil, le permettant de libérer son bras. Il se leva et enfila un simple pantalon de survêtement gris sur sa nudité.

Il alla dans la cuisine préparer un bon petit-déjeuner il pensa qu'ils devaient fêter ça. Sa première nuit complète chez lui.

Elle se réveilla, d'abord doucement, puis elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit d'Oliver. Ho non pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle s'habilla et sortit de la chambre, il déposait un pancake dans deux assiettes, voilà ce qu'elle voulait éviter, être deux.

Il lui fit un sourire et l'invita à s'assoir, elle choisie de le faire bien qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose c'était s'en aller en courant.

Felicity : « je ne peux pas rester »

Oliver : « mais si tu ne vas pas partir le ventre vide »

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Felicity réagit à peine à ce baiser, Il lui sourit juste après. Il était de bonne humeur. Elle était flattée d'en être la cause.

Oliver : « j'ai passé une excellente nuit » dit-il doucement la regardant avec amour.

Felicity se sentit mal, non stressée, non plutôt amoureuse.

Oliver : « j'ai fais des pancakes car qui ne les aimes pas. Du sirop ? »

Il l'interrogea encore du regard. Il voulait dire son nom. Il tenta désespéramment de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Elle leva la tête de son assiette qu'elle n'avait pas encore touchée lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il lui demandait de nouveau.

Felicity : « je dois y aller »

Elle se leva et marcha en direction de la porte. Oliver souffla, la rattrapant par le bras.

Oliver : « attend. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non plutôt à quoi tu joues ? C'est quoi le plan ? »

Felicity : « j'ai rendez-vous avec mon patron »

Oliver : « et je suis censé en avoir quelque chose à faire ? On couche ensemble depuis des jours et je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles et bordel je fais la cuisine pour une femme que je ne connais parce que je pense tomber amo … »

Felicity : « non ne le dis pas ! » Le coupa-t-elle « ne dis pas ça ! »

Il lâcha son bras. Et elle prit la direction de la porte.

Felicity arriva plus qu'en retard au bureau. En entrant elle trouva Ray Palmer accoudé à son bureau.

Felicity : « désolé pour le retard »

Ray : « pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ? Je suis un peu perdu c'est peut-être à cause de mon dixième café ou alors parce que je n'ai pas quitté ce bâtiment de la nuit »

Felicity profita de sa tirade pour le contourner et s'assoir à son bureau.

Ray : « vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

Felicity : « oui mais ça sera non »

Ray : « ho ! Et bien je vais devoir trouver une autre vice-présidente. »

Felicity : « je pense aussi »

Ray : « je plaisantais ! C'est vous que je veux »

Felicity : « M. Palmer ? »

Ray : « Ray »

Felicity : « Ray. Je n'ai pas les compétences requises je vous assure vous faites une erreur »

Ray : « je ne fais jamais d'erreur »

Felicity : « pas prétentieux du tout »

Ray : « je vous demande pardon »

Felicity : « non rien »

Ray : « très bien de toute évidence vous n'avez pas assez réfléchi à ma proposition. Je vous laisse et on se revoit très vite. Ho et au fait j'ai vu votre code pour la sécurité du réseau administrateur, il est excellent. »

Felicity : « Merci. »

Oliver venait de faire le footing de sa vie. Il courait depuis au moins deux heures, il n'était pas capable de le savoir, il était seulement si frustré, si énervé de se voir tomber amoureux d'une femme qu'il ne connait pas.

Il arriva au verdant, Diggle remarqua son état.

Diggle : « vas-y doucement avec la course tu vas t'épuiser »

Oliver : « je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas encore tout mis »

Diggle : « qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Oliver : « de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je vais bien. »

Diggle : « Ecoute je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je te connais et je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. C'est encore cette fille. »

Oliver : « Je vais prendre une douche »

Diggle voyait que son ami souffrait. Pire il voyait à quel point il était accroché à un fantôme. Il devait la retrouver et faire en sorte que cela cesse.


	5. En route vers l'amour

**Chapitre 5 : En route vers l'amour**

 **Je tiens déjà à remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews je sais que je ne le fais pas souvent mais ça me touche beaucoup et ça me motive pour continuer. Je veux seulement ajouter que peu importe si je réponds ou pas je les vois et je les lis tous MERCI ENCORE et bonne lecture.**

Diggle était déterminé, son ami souffrait et cela était dangereux pour la survie de la ville. Il arriva de bonne heure à l'arrow cave, il voulait trouver des informations sur cette fille.

Il ne savait pas quoi chercher, il allait le faire d'instinct mais surtout utiliser les connaissances de sa femme pour la retrouver.

Il descendit les escaliers et il tomba face à une jeune femme, blonde, portant des lunettes. Surement un réflex de soldat il sortit son arme et le pointa vers elle.

Felicity : « hey doucement je ne suis pas dangereuse » dit-elle en levant les bras.

Il baissa son arme doucement.

Diggle : « comment êtes-vous entrer ? »

Felicity : « Oliver ne vous a donc rien dit sur moi ? »

Diggle : « sait-il vraiment quelque chose sur vous ? Je veux dire à part la taille de votre soutien-gorge. »

Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté.

Diggle : « pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Felicity : « parce que vous me recherchez. Et avant que vous me demandiez comme je le sais. Sachez que je viens de revoir votre système de sécurité. »

Diggle regarda les ordinateurs derrière. Ils contenaient des informations top secret et elle avait réussi à les voir.

Diggle : « vous le rendez dingue. Cette histoire avec vous c'est très dangereux. »

Felicity : « vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne lui dis pas qui je suis ? »

Diggle : « vous avez surement vos raisons »

Felicity : « oui en effet. Mais la principale raison est que ne rien savoir de moi fait qu'il me veuille. Sans ça je ne suis rien pour lui »

Diggle : « vous croyez ? Je connais cet homme et Oliver n'est plus celui qu'il était ce qu'il a vécu l'a rendu plus fort, il a grandit et pourtant il vous rencontre, vous voit et il est incapable de vous résister. Malgré Laurel, malgré ce que je lui ai dit. Il vous veut. Croyez le ou non mais il est réellement accroché à vous pour ne pas dire amoureux »

Felicity était médusée par le monologue de John, il savait trouver les mots justes.

Felicity : « je ne suis pas prête à lui dire. »

Oliver : « alors ne dis rien »

Il arriva dans son dos par surprise, elle se retourna et le vit debout les mains dans les poches. Elle regarda de nouveau Diggle, qui décida de les laisser seuls.

Oliver : « c'est dangereux de venir ici »

Felicity voulait encore garder le contrôle sur lui mais après cette discussion avec Diggle elle se sentait vulnérable et elle voulait seulement Oliver et lui parler.

Felicity : « tu devrais me remercier j'ai arrangé la sécurité »

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, elle se retrouva coincée contre le bureau.

Felicity : « A quoi ça sert ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le salmon ladder.

Oliver : « ho c'est pour m'entrainer. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment.

Oliver : « tu peux me faire confiance »

Felicity : « j'ai déjà confiance »

Oliver : « non c'est faux »

Elle se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant langoureusement, malgré la colère il répondit. Une impression de déjà vu. Il la souleva pour la caler sur le bureau. Lorsqu'il se rappela la dernière situation similaire, il se recula.

Oliver : « je peux pas. Pas comme ça. »

Felicity était à bout de souffle et surprise qu'il la rejette si vite.

Felicity : « c'est pas grave. Je dois aller travailler de toute façon. »

Elle se relava, en lissant sa robe au passage. Oliver se passa un doigt sur les lèvres. Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir son goût.

Il la rattrapa et plaça ses mains autour de sa taille en l'enlaçant.

Felicity : « je croyais que tu ne voulais pas »

Oliver : « j'ai toujours envie de toi. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu viennes chez moi ce soir. Pour une fois accepte de venir et diner avec moi et pas seulement coucher avec moi je veux revivre la nuit qu'on a eu i jours je veux qu'on fasse l'amour et je veux m'endormir dans tes bras. Je veux que lorsque je pose mes mains sur ton corps et que j'en embrasse chaque partie tu ressentes les sentiments que j'éprouve pour l'inconnue la plus sexy de starling city »

Felicity se mit à rire. Son téléphone sonna. Oliver la relâcha.

Felicity : « je dois y aller. »

Oliver : « le boulot ? »

Felicity : « ouais. »

Oliver : « on se voit ce soir ? »

Felicity lui répondit avec un léger baiser sur les lèvres en ajoutant « on se voit ce soir »

Felicity arriva en courant dans le bureau de Ray Palmer.

Felicity : « je sais ce que vous allez me demander et je n'ai toujours pas … Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

La pièce était en désordre il y avait du matériel partout. Et Ray sortit sa tête d'un grand tas d'ordinateurs et de machines.

Felicity le regarda stupéfaite.

Ray : « enfin vous êtes là. »

Felicity : « vous jouez à quoi ? »

Elle essaya de le rejoindre en enjambant les objets sur son passage.

Ray : « j'essaie de faire fonctionner une puce pour un nouveau système de vaccination, il serait indolore mais pour ça j'ai besoin de faire fonctionner cette fichue puce. »

Felicity : « et vous pensez que moi j'en suis capable »

Ray : « je ne le pense pas j'en suis sûr. »

Felicity : « c'est vous le monsieur avec deux doctorats moi je suis diplômé du MIT »

Ray : « oui je sais. Vous essayez d'insulter mon intelligence si c'est le cas ça marche. J'ai besoin de vous »

Il tendit le clavier à Felicity afin qu'elle vérifie les calculs.

Le travail avec Ray l'amusait beaucoup, elle releva la tête et remarqua que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bond du sol. Ray ne comprit pas sa réaction.

Ray : « que se passe-t-il ? »

Felicity : « je dois aller quelque part. J'ai complètement oublié »

Ray : « alors vous m'abandonner »

Felicity : « c'est ça ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix »

Ray : « vous pouvez y aller vous m'avez bien débloqué la situation de toute façon. Quand je disais que je ne pouvais pas y arriver sans vous »

Elle sourit avant de s'en aller.

Elle alla directement chez Oliver sans passer chez elle. C'est pratiquement arrivé chez lui qu'elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû au moins aller chercher des affaires pour le lendemain.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, d'habitude elle ne le fait pas. En entrant, elle sentit une excellente odeur. Qui aurait pu le croire Oliver Queen un bon cuisinier. Il arriva rapidement de la cuisine et pris son visage en coupe afin de l'embrasser amoureusement. Felicity passa ses mains autour de sa taille l'enlaçant.

Oliver : « je suis content que tu sois là »

Felicity : « je suis contente d'être là. »

Ils se firent un sourire et il la fit entrer dans le salon, elle posa son sac sur le canapé.

Oliver : « je vais nous chercher du vin »

Felicity : « est-ce que je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ? »

Oliver : « parce que d'habitude tu me demandes pour aller dans mon lit ? »

Elle s'arrêta en chemin.

Oliver : « j'ai essayé de faire une blague »

Felicity : « très drôle Oliver »

Il sourit et partit en direction de la cuisine, il attrapa les deux verres et la bouteille qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir. Il retourna dans le salon en posant tout ça sur la table basse. Il attrapa les affaires de Felicity afin de les mettre dans le vestibule. Il posa sa veste puis son sac. Il vit ressortir de son sac un badge, celui de QC. Il perdit son sourire et se rappela des mots qu'elle l'avait prononcé dans la ruelle « c'est amusant tu pourrais pourtant me connaitre si tu avais fait un petit effort il y a peu de temps ». Elle faisait donc référence à son temps en tant que PDG de la société. Il se contenta seulement du nom de la société. Il n'essaya même pas de voir son nom dessus.

Elle referma la porte et alla s'assoir sur le canapé.

Felicity arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire qu'elle perdit lorsqu'elle vit son expression sur le visage.

Felicity : « tout va bien ? »

Oliver : « alors tu travailles chez QC ? »


	6. Le journal source d'information

**Chapitre 6 : Le journal source d'information**

Felicity n'en revenait pas. Elle était restée debout face à lui. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il avait eu la preuve sous les yeux.

Oliver : « C'était quoi pour toi ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu me donner ton nom ? Dis quelque chose ! »

Felicity recula d'un pas.

Felicity : « je ne voulais pas que tu prennes pour la fille qui bossait pour toi et qui avait… »

Elle était incapable de finir sa phrase. Il se leva la forçant à continuer du regard.

Felicity : « qui avait le béguin pour son patron »

Oliver : « et tu crois que je te vois comment aujourd'hui ? »

Un silence s'installa, la soirée était bien gâchée, elle pensa qu'elle aurait vraiment dû rentrer chez elle avant. Le téléphone d'Oliver sonna, il alla répondre à Laurel qui voulait prendre de ses nouvelles et savoir si elle pouvait passer. Oliver lui répondit qu'il serait heureux de la voir maintenant tout en regardant Felicity qui se brisa de l'intérieur. Elle passa devant Oliver et alla chercher ses affaires. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, elle prit la porte.

C'est étrange comme les secrets mènent toujours à la perte. Oliver savait ce que le poids d'un secret pouvait faire et à quel point s'en libérer pouvait être destructeur.

Le secret de Felicity n'était pas si énorme alors pourquoi la repousser ?

Il n'y avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui, les jours passèrent, les semaines, les mois et ils ne s'étaient plus parler. Oliver finit par apprendre son nom dans les journaux. « Ray Palmer annonce Felicity Smoak comme Vice Présidente » il tenait le journal à la main tout en fixant la photo qui l'accompagnait, Ray avait un bras autour de la taille de Felicity. Il prit le temps de lire cet article : « Enfin ! Oui c'est le mot du jour, Ray Palmer a enfin nommé une vice-présidente. Il s'agit de Felicity Smoak, jeune femme talentueuse, diplômé du MIT en 2009 et major de sa promotion. La nouvelle a été annoncée hier alors que Ray Palmer, PDG de Palmer Technology a fait connaître les premiers résultats de son nouveau système de vaccination indolore. Une avancée extraordinaire pour la science sont ses propres mots. Issue de la nano technologie, il a avec l'aide de sa nouvelle associée accomplis un miracle pour la médecine moderne. Et si encore aujourd'hui des personnes doutes des compétences de la jeune femme, qui se trouvait être simple technicienne informatique chez Queen consolidated, d'autre se demande pourquoi l'ancien PDG Oliver Queen n'a jamais utilisé le talent de ses collaborateurs comme le fait le docteur Raymond Palmer. »

Oliver jeta le journal sur le bureau alors que Diggle arriva dans l'arrow cave.

Felicity se trouvait dans son nouveau bureau, anciennement celui d'Oliver Queen. Elle essayait de trouver ses marques. Ses anciens collègues la soupçonnent à tort d'entretenir une relation avec Ray Palmer.

Elle lisait le journal qu'Oliver lisait plus tôt. Elle avait bien stressé sur ce que le Starling City Journal pouvait raconter sur elle. Mais finalement elle est satisfaite de n'avoir eu qu'un petit article et une petite photo. Les journalistes ce sont quand même concentrés sur l'information initiale de la journée d'hier la sortie de leur nano technologie.

Ray entra dans le bureau lui-même accompagné d'une copie du journal. Elle sourit en le voyant. Ces derniers mois au côté de Ray l'avait fait réaliser qu'elle pouvait sauver la ville autrement qu'en se liant à Oliver.

Il lui parla seulement de la nano technologie et souligna qu'ils avaient une conférence de presse qui devra passer en directe et qu'il la voulait à ses côtés, elle refusa au début, puis il insista sur l'importance de la présence de Felicity maintenant qu'elle est vice-présidente et co-cofondatrice de leur succès médicale. Il sortit du bureau sur ses derniers mots. Elle était ravie Ray Palmer la considéré vraiment comme une femme importante.

Elle pensait toujours à Oliver c'était certain. Il avancé lui aussi dans sa vie. Les magasines ont annoncé un mois plus tôt les fiançailles de l'ex-PDG avec l'adjoint du procureur Laurel Lance.

Cette annonce l'avait moralement blessée mais elle était heureuse pour lui. Enfin elle le pensait.

La semaine passa rapidement. Et son amitié avec Ray était maintenant certaine. Ils ont décidé accompagné des autres personnes qui ont contribué à la sortie de la nano à sortir en boîte de nuit. Surprenant pour un patron d'inviter ses employés à danser. Mais il avait eu un argument de poids, ces derniers mois ils avaient passés leur soirées tous ensemble à transpirer d'intelligence il est maintenant temps de transpirer en ne pensant à rien. Il réserva le coin VIP au Verdant. Oliver avait été surpris d'apprendre que c'est lui qui l'avait réservé. Lui-même ce soir au Verdant avec Diggle, Lyla et Laurel font une pause. Oliver s'est mis en tête de faire revenir sa petite sœur en ville mais pour ça faut-il avant la trouver.

Il ne savait pas si Felicity l'avait accompagné enfin ça c'était avant d'aller au bar aider à servir les verres, qu'il vit sur la piste Felicity danser avec Ray sur Give me Everything de Pitbull. Il se stoppa instantanément, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et elle était là. Il la trouvait magnifique, elle portait une robe dorée courte et en bustier. Ses cheveux lâchés étaient plus court qu'à l'époque mais ils étaient toujours aussi bouclés. Elle avait opté pour une paire de lentille et elle avait raison Oliver adorait ses yeux et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son regard dans le sien quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Il prit la direction de leur table à nouveau. La laissant s'amuser. Felicity le reconnu malgré la lumière sombre et le nombre de personnes devant ses yeux. Elle ralentit le mouvement, son corps ne répondait plus. Son cœur perdit un battement. Ray lui demanda si elle voulait s'assoir elle acquiesça, ils retournèrent dans le coin VIP quand leur regard se croisèrent. Oliver semblait triste aux yeux de Felicity. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et se concentrer sur Ray.

On fit signe du comptoir à Oliver, pour qu'il emmène les deux bouteilles de champagnes à la table VIP. Oliver voulut refuser mais il resta professionnel. Il prit les bouteilles.

Il arriva au coin VIP. Ray se leva et alla saluer Oliver, mais il lui fit signe d'abord qu'il était un peu charger. Il posa les bouteilles sur la table basse, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Felicity face à lui assise sur le canapé. Il se releva et serra la main de Ray.

Ray insista sur le fait que leur succès partait du départ d'Oliver et la revente de la compagnie.

Ray : « hey entre nous, vous saviez que vous aviez dans votre équipe une femme aussi incroyable »

Il montra Felicity du bras et Oliver les lèvres pincées la regarda de nouveau avant de répondre « non, je ne l'ai jamais su. Peut-être parce que je n'ai quelque part jamais rien su sur elle »

Ray fronçait les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

Ray : « ça aurait été plus facile en lisant son CV vous ne croyez pas ? »

Oliver : « je dois retourner à mes invités »

Ray : « ho oui et félicitations pour le mariage »

Oliver regarda Felicity qui se leva, elle ne supportait plus la situation et ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

Elle sortit prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Pour prendre l'air elle le faisait, en plein mois d'avril, seulement couverte de cette robe elle était gelée mais pourtant elle ne se voyait pas retourner à l'intérieur.

Oliver arriva derrière elle.

Oliver : « Felicity ? »

Elle se retourna, c'était la première fois qu'il disait son nom. Pourquoi prendre le temps de venir lui parler ? Il devrait être avec Laurel.

Oliver : « je sais, ça me fait bizarre aussi de dire ton nom. Il faut qu'on parle »


	7. Qu'est ce que l'amour ?

**Chapitre 7 : Qu'est ce que l'amour ?**

Parler après autant de temps mais pourquoi ? Oliver fit un pas vers Felicity il remarqua les frissons sur son bras il se demanda pendant un instant si cela était dû au froid ou à leur retrouvaille.

Felicity : « parler ? De quoi ? »

Oliver, avait deux possibilité il pouvait soit lui dire clairement qu'il est désolé de sa réaction et de ne pas l'avoir appelé pendant autant de temps mais il choisit une approche différente, plus professionnelle, plus digne de leur première rencontre et puis pourquoi faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Oliver : « Ma sœur Thea, j'ai besoin de reprendre contact avec elle. Je sais qu'elle est à la corto maltese mais … »

Felicity le coupa en lui tournant le dos, les yeux levés au ciel. Il l'avait blessé – Encore – il se détesta pour ça avant de la rattraper et de la prendre par le bras « attend » dit-il pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Froide, sa peau était méconnaissable, il l'avait connu si douce et chaude, elle est ici frissonnante et froide, non gelée. Il retira la veste de son costume tout en continuant son monologue « ma sœur me manque » il passa la veste sur ses épaules sans même lui demander son autorisation. « Tu es doué très doué » ce sont les mêmes mots que Felicity avait prononcé lorsqu'Oliver lui avait demandé comment elle faisait pour le retrouver. Ce souvenir fit légèrement sourire Felicity du coin de la lèvre. Oliver était incapable de savoir si elle était seulement flattée par le compliment ou si elle se souvenait aussi de ces mots dans sa bouche. Sa bouche ho oui il a tellement envie de l'embrasser, il se traita d'idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Mais très vite son esprit lui rappela sa proposition « accepte de m'aider. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien et au contraire je te dois tout. Mais ma sœur doit rentrer à la maison ». « Je te dois tout » ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Felicity mais curieusement, ils n'avaient pas plus d'impact qu'elle l'aurait voulut. L'a-t-elle oublié ?

Felicity : « Ta sœur doit rentrer à la maison » elle ricana avant de reprendre « pour assister à ton mariage tu veux dire »

C'est à ce moment qu'Oliver réalisa qu'il avait toujours ses mains sur les épaules de Felicity où reposait sa veste. Il les laissa tomber le long de son corps s'éloignant d'elle, fronçant les sourcils. Felicity trouvait ce petit « v » sur son front ravissant et bizarrement excitant. La voilà sa réponse, non elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Oliver : « Mon mariage ? Oui. Ecoute, je veux seulement avancer dans ma vie »

Felicity : « Et je t'en empêche. » Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce et à peine notable « je sais ce que c'est »

Oliver ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un sourire « quelle ironie ». Felicity leva des yeux timides vers lui. Il souriait toujours il ne le remarquait même pas. Si leur visage, leur posture et leur regard donnait forte impression qu'un nouveau baiser était inévitable, leurs cerveaux respectifs furent déranger par une fiancée plus qu'impatiente. « Oliver ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dig et Lyla vont rentrer libérer leur nourrisse ». Il ne détacha pas son regard de Felicity qui avait une nouvelle expression sur le visage d'abord gênée et excitée par le moment ses joues pourtant toujours aussi rouge avait une autre signification son regard était maintenant triste et en colère. Il ajouta en regardant son ancien amante « j'arrive tout de suite » il fit demi-tour laissant Felicity seule. Il passa devant Laurel qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit avec un sourire avant d'entrer. Le silence dans la ruelle était pesant, triste et froid. Elle avait froid et elle agrippa la veste d'Oliver qu'il n'avait pas récupéré. Elle se laissa emporter à fantasmer les bras d'Oliver sur elle en respirant son parfum resté sur son col.

Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà aimé dans sa vie – Mais a-t-elle déjà autant aimé ? Est-il possible d'aimer plus ? Mais alors est-ce qu'avant c'était réellement de l'amour ? Elle savait se poser des questions. Elle détestait ne pas avoir la réponse et c'est en une citation qu'elle comprit ce qu'Oliver était pour elle _« Aimer, c'est pouvoir penser tout haut avec un autre être humain. Confier ce qui passe par la tête, c'est comme arracher le voile sur sa nudité et ses états. L'intimité ne se discerne pas de l'extrême franchise. C'est l'indécence même. »_ Elle se détestait de constater que sa relation avec Oliver était tout le contraire. _« Penser tout haut avec un autre être humain »_ Elle avait toujours gardé pour elle ses sentiments en son égard. _« Confier ce qui passe par la tête »_ oui et bien pour elle c'était facile, sa bouche est souvent plus rapide que son cerveau. « C'est comme arracher le voile sur sa nudité et ses états » - Cette partie la fit sourire bêtement, il l'avait vu nue, entièrement nue, mais ses états à part orgasmique il n'avait jamais vu Felicity le pleurer pendant des semaines – Son sourire disparu à cette pensée – Elle continua la lecture. _« L'intimité ne se discerne pas de l'extrême franchise »_ Une larme parcouru son visage. Elle avait gardé tellement de chose pour elle, même son nom. « Je te dois tout » Oliver avait prononcé ses mots en toute honnêteté, l'a-t-elle été un jour avec lui ? Elle lui avait offert son corps, mais a-t-il possédé autre chose ? Son cœur ? Elle le voulait, elle voulait lui offrir. Elle aurait voulu lui confier son âme et ne rien demander en échange. « C'est l'indécence même » L'amour est indécent ? Il veut retrouver sa sœur et c'est à elle qu'il demande de l'aide. C'est de l'indécence. Elle pense que oui, en effet. Est-il donc amoureux d'elle ? Malgré tout, elle s'acharne à vouloir trouver dans Oliver l'Amour de sa vie. Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Si quelqu'un lui posait la question aujourd'hui elle répondrait « Oliver », elle avait prononcé son nom à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte, « Non moi c'est Ray », elle fit demi-tour sur son fauteuil de bureau se retrouvant face à Ray Palmer. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quelle honte ! Elle grogna machinalement qu'elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait seulement quelque chose à faire pour lui. Il n'y croyait pas du tout, c'est un homme intelligent et il avait remarqué la façon dont ils se regardaient à la soirée. Il ne chercha pas à connaître la vérité. Il se mit face à sa vice-présidente pour lui parler d'un nouveau projet. Felicity se sentit soulager. Quelque chose à faire pour lui ? Retrouver sa sœur ? Elle devait savoir clairement ce qu'Oliver attendait d'elle.


	8. Retrouvaille langoureuse

**Chapitre 8 : retrouvaille langoureuse**

Felicity dévisagea Ray qui sortait de son bureau. Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur pour envoyer un email à Oliver. Il va être surpris quand il va savoir que même cette information elle la connait. Cette idée la fit s'arrêter de taper. Et s'il se mettait en colère parce qu'elle connait son email ? Trop tard pour les inquiétudes tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant ma petite Felicity.

Elle lui envoya un email :

Bonjour M. Queen,

Après avoir réfléchi à votre proposition j'accepte de vous

Aider. Que dîtes-vous de se retrouver pour en discuter ?

 _Felicity Smoak,_

 _Vice-Présidente, Palmer Technology._

Oliver se trouvait dans un café en attendant Diggle avec qui il devait parler de la mission du soir. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se retrouver dans l'arrow cave à cause de Sara qu'il devait garder.

Un bip le sortit de son journal, un email. De Felicity Smoak, en voilà une surprise. A la lecture du message, il fut à la fois amusé par son vouvoiement plus qu'inutile que par sa signature.

Il répondit sur le même ton :

Mlle. Smoak,

Quel plaisir de vous lire.

Je tiens particulièrement à vous remercier pour votre aide

Que je dois avouer soudaine. Je suis d'accord pour qu'on se voit.

Nous avons besoin de discuter des termes de notre arrangement.

Vous savez où me retrouver ce soir ?

 _Oliver Queen,_

 _Dirigeant du Verdant, ex-PDG de Queen Consolidated._

La réception du mail fut un soulagement pour Felicity. Ouf, il n'est pas en colère « Vous savez où me retrouver ce soir ? ». Elle est tentée de penser à chez lui. Mais non clairement le soir, il se trouve dans son costume. Elle répond simplement et aussi amusé par cette signature qu'il vient d'inventer :

M. Queen,

« Je suis douée, très douée. ». Ne l'oubliez pas.

Je vous retrouverez toujours.

 _Felicity Smoak,_

 _Vice-Présidente, Palmer Technology._

Un frisson parcouru le dos d'Oliver en lisant son dernier mail. Il aimerait ne pas avoir à terminer cette conversation mais il valait mieux. Il reçu dans la foulée.

M. Queen,

PS : je vous ramènerai votre veste qui doit terriblement vous manquer.

 _Felicity Smoak,_

 _Vice-Présidente, Palmer Technology._

Ho oui sa veste. Il ria à cette pensée. Il n'avait même pas remarqué son absence. A croire que se trouver sur ses épaules était destiné.

Diggle arriva afin de le ramener dans le monde actuel.

La journée avait été interminable. Felicity ne voulait pas arriver au Verdant sans information. Elle s'était apprêtée. Voulait-elle faire forte impression devant Oliver ? Vêtue d'une robe rouge arrivant au dessus du genou. Les cheveux lâchés, même si elle ne supportait pas ça. Mais bon sa nouvelle coupe ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle garda ses lunettes sans vouloir trop en faire. Elle habilla seulement ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvres rouge. Elle mit un manteau noir avant de vérifier la position d'Oliver depuis sa tablette, au Verdant quelle surprise. Elle attrapa son sac et se mit en route.

En arrivant, elle entra par la porte de derrière. Il était torse nu sur le salmon ladder. Et mince pensa Felicity. Il est tellement sexy. Elle fait si propre à côté de lui. Il ne l'a pas vu, elle en profita pour le surprendre « Moi qui pensais que tu ne pouvais pas plus transpirer que lorsque tu fais l'amour ». Il se retourna se tenant suspendu d'une main, surpris, elle continua plus doucement « je me suis trompé ». Il ricana avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Encore plus sexy pensa Felicity. Il s'approcha attrapant une serviette qui était posée sur les écrans des ordinateurs. Pauvre pc ils n'ont rien demandé pour endurer ça pensa-t-elle.

Oliver : « Tu m'as trouvé ? »

Felicity : « Tu en doutais ? »

Oliver : « Dois-je t'appeler Mme la vice-présidente » Petite référence à sa signature qui l'a bien fait rire.

Felicity : « M. Diggle va nous rejoindre »

Oliver : « pas que je sache, il est très occupé en ce moment. Un verre ? »

Felicity, ne s'attendais pas à ce qu'il lui propose un verre de ce qu'il semble être de la vodka, elle n'aime pas ça mais elle a besoin d'un verre et apparemment lui aussi. Est-il aussi nerveux qu'elle ? Elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle prit le verre et s'étouffa avec. Trop fort beaucoup trop fort. Oliver lui prit le verre des mains et lui tapota le dos en lui expliquant que ce n'est pas de l'eau et qu'elle doit y aller doucement. « Je m'en souviendrais » dit-elle en retrouvant péniblement sa voix.

Oliver : « je te remercie d'accepter de m'aider » dit-il en s'avançant vers les ordinateurs.

Felicity : « tout le plaisir est pour moi » elle secoua la tête et Oliver fit demi-tour pour la regarder « enfin non pas pour moi. Je suis juste contente d'aider. Tu ne m'as pas drogué avec ton verre ? Non parce que si ton but étant de me donner un genre de sérum de la vérité. Ben ça marche pas »

Oliver : « pourtant tu parles beaucoup. Et dieu sait que je t'ai connu moins loquace. »

Felicity : « c'est parce que j'avais ta langue dans ma bouche »

Oliver ria de bon cœur, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Felicity : « non mais sérieusement y avait quoi dans ton verre ? »

Oliver : « quelque chose me dit que tu es toujours comme ça »

Il avait raison. Il ne la connait pas et pourtant il vient de mettre le doigt sur une de ses plus grandes caractéristiques en tant que personne. Elle la voilà qui se met à penser à elle comme à une machine. Ho les machines, ses ordinateurs, ils sont plus ressent que la dernière fois. Il a surement lu dans ses pensés parce qu'il ajoute « je les ai changé je me suis dis que plus de puissance allait aider à retrouver Thea ». Thea, oui c'est vrai c'est pour ça qu'elle est ici. Elle alla récupérer dans son sac sa tablette et une clé usb, qu'elle tendit à Oliver. Il a prit sans comprendre. « Tout ce que j'ai sur Thea, son adresse, numéro de téléphone ». Il n'en revenait pas. Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment douée ou a-t-elle fait ces recherches pour se débarrasser de lui au plus vite ? Il fronça les sourcils.

Felicity : « quoi ? »

Oliver : « tu as fait vite. »

Felicity : « je suis douée, très douée. Tu t'en souviens »

Oliver : « est-ce que c'est parce que tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? »

L'ambiance était devenue un peu tendu mais c'était une bonne question qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

Oliver : « merci pour la clé »

Felicity : « Elle n'est pas seule »

Elle dit ça comme pour se rattraper. Il était déçu et elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Il aurait voulut faire les recherches avec elle. Passer du temps avec elle. Coucher de nouveau avec elle ? Ni elle ni lui n'avait la réponse à cette question.

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu veux dire par elle n'est pas seule ? »

Felicity : « et bien si je n'avais rien eu d'intéressant à te donner je ne serais pas là ce soir. Tu peux la retrouver. Aller la voir. Mais elle est avec Malcom Merlyn et après ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans … »

Oliver : « wouaw wouaw wouaw. Une seconde » la coupa-t-il « Malcom Merlyn ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec lui ? »

Felicity : « c'est ça justement ! » Elle était excitée comme une puce et lui ne comprenait pas « ta mère avait une relation avec Malcom et j'ai découvert qu'elle avait payé le médecin qui a mit au monde ta petite sœur pour cacher la paternité véritable. »

Oliver : « et tu as trouvé ça aujourd'hui ? »

Felicity : « il m'a fallut 2h pour trouver le contenu de cette clé. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer par email »

Oliver fit un pas en arrière, puis demi-tour. Felicity s'excusa. Oliver lui fit remarquer qu'elle était réellement douée. Elle s'excusa pour ça aussi. Il se retourna et l'interrogea du regard. Elle s'avança vers lui. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre mais Oliver était trop vulnérable par l'annonce de cette nouvelle et Felicity voulait prendre soin de lui. Elle prit ses mais qui se trouvait le long de son corps avide. Il n'avait pas l'air de répondre à sa pression. Elle le regarda il avait les yeux clos. Il ressentait donc quelque chose. Elle fit remonter ses doigts le long de ses bras nus. Un frisson irisa ses poils et un gémissement parcourut sa bouche, les yeux encore fermés. Elle arriva sur ses épaules et elle descendit sa caresse sur son torse. Il lui avait tellement manqué, cette chaleur qu'il émanait lui rappelait leur première nuit. Enfin une réaction. Il leva les mains pour les poser sur sa taille la rapprochant plus de lui. La rapprochant plus de son érection. Elle gémit. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et Oliver aux yeux clos alla à leur rencontre penchant la tête de gauche à droite déposant un doux baiser sur sa paume parfumée. « Regarde-moi » dit-elle. Ne pas croiser son regard lui était aussi excitant qu'insupportable. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, trouvant facilement ceux de Felicity. « Felicity » dit-il doucement. Il lui en fallait pas plus pour capturer ses lèvres lentement, langoureusement. Dire son nom avait été une libération. L'idée folle de pouvoir arriver en elle en hurlant l'excitait encore plus et Felicity pouvait le sentir contre elle. Elle gémit entre ses lèvres. Il la porta et la calla contre mur entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il retira le string qu'elle portait, il lui arracha presque. Elle laissa ses jambes tomber au sol pour quelques petites secondes le temps de lui enlever puis il la repris par la taille. Elle retira sa ceinture puis sa braguette. Nullement besoin d'être plus excité, elle le voulait en lui et lui aussi. Il leva un de ses bras au dessus sa tête entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens. Felicity agrippa sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents faisant grogner Oliver qui se vengea en la pénétrant encore plus profondément. Elle arrêta de l'embrasser pour hurler un gémissement et un « Oliver » qui sonnait comme un supplice. Il profita de ce moment pour embrasser son cou qui s'offrait à lui. Un léger rappel du parfum sur sa paume lui arriva au narine et il gémit. Elle sent si bon. Il la voulait plus. Il enchaina des coups raides et dur en elle, comment pouvait-il avoir encore de la force après l'exercice sportif qu'il venait de faire. Cette pensée l'interrogea lorsque son regard se posa rapidement sur le salmon ladder avant de retrouver les lèvres d'Oliver. Il se sentait arriver alors que Felicity était raide contre lui par un énième orgasme. Il n'imaginait pas que leur retrouvaille pouvait être aussi. Il cherchait le mot. Dur ? Sexy ? Aussi direct ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'à cet instant précis, il hurlait le nom de la femme qui l'a blessé i mois et qu'il désire plus que tout au monde. Il hurlait son nom enfin. Il se remémora ce souvenir de lui arrivant en elle et la nommant « ma belle inconnue ». Il répéta de nouveau ces mots alors qu'il tenait Felicity dans son bras, qui l'avait enlacé et elle posa un baiser dans son cou amusé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que Felicity avait toujours ses jambes enroulées autour de lui. Il se retira d'elle l'embrassant et la portant jusqu'au fauteuil prêt des ordinateur où il s'asseyait faisant en sorte que Felicity repose à califourchon sur lui. « Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? » dit-elle. Il ria incroyable souvenir de leur moment dans le bureau d'Oliver. « Il faudra que tu me montres ton bureau un jour ». Si seulement il savait qu'il s'agissait de son ancien bureau. Il ne va pas être déçu.


	9. Time off

**Chapitre 9 : time off**

Le souffle dans son oreille, ses mains dans ses cheveux, son parfum, le gémissement incontrôlable qu'elle libère à chaque fois qu'il la pénètre. Les paroles de « No one's here to sleep » dans ses oreilles. Elle n'y croyait pas elle était de nouveau dans les bras d'Oliver Queen. Après avoir quitté le sous-sol du Verdant, ils avaient pris la direction de l'appartement d'Oliver. Il ne voulait pas la laisser ce soir. Ils firent demi-tour, Felicity se retrouva sur Oliver – un souvenir d'une Felicity dominatrice les parcoururent. Oliver attrapa ses mains pour entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens alors que leurs corps s'unissaient en une dance sensuelle. Felicity gémit plus fort, penchant sa tête en arrière. Oliver agrippa son corps et la força à le regarder, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, se laissant aller à son rythme malgré les spasmes cruels qui parcouraient son corps. Il arriva en elle, délivrant un râle de gémissement entre deux baisers.

Le lendemain matin c'est épuisé que Felicity se réveilla, elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi et n'avait vraiment pas prévu de passer sa nuit à faire l'amour. Elle se leva péniblement alors qu'Oliver dormait toujours à ses côtés. Elle le laissa sans un mot afin de se rendre à son bureau.

Dur et fatigante matinée pour Mlle Smoak, entre réunions et paperasse elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre un café. Assise à son bureau, elle leva la tête lorsqu'Oliver arriva sur le pas de porte sac de voyage à la main.

Felicity : « Tu t'en vas ? »

Il regarda rapidement son sac.

Oliver : « Le devoir m'appel. Jolie bureau »

Elle sourit à sa remarque, il n'est donc pas fâché par le fait qu'elle ait investi les lieux.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle contournait son bureau. Il la calla contre ce dernier, elle hoqueta de surprise avant qu'il l'emprisonne sa bouche de ses lèvres. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et Oliver sourit contre ses lèvres. Oui elle était encore prête pour lui. Ils se regardèrent avec envie avant qu'Oliver lui murmure « si j'avais su que tu travaillais pour moi à l'époque et que je t'avais reçu dans ce bureau je t'aurais fait l'amour ici sans attendre » il poussa les affaires sur son bureau, elle le regarda faire surprise de son audace, il la souleva légèrement afin qu'elle s'y asseye, il écarta ses jambes pour s'y installer entre.

Felicity : « tu es fou on pourrait nous surprendre »

Oliver : « crois-tu que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? »

Il passa un main entre ses jambes heureux de découvrir qu'elle avait aussi envie de lui et que pour lui prouver elle alla à la recherche de sa main aguicheuse. Il l'embrassa et la fit basculer sur le bureau alors qu'elle fit glisser son talon aiguille le long de sa jambe avant d'arriver au haut de sa cuisse qu'il prit dans sa main gauche alors que la droite titiller son clitoris, elle gémit contre sa bouche. Un « hum hum » les fient faire un bon sec, Ray Palmer avait débarqué dans le bureau. Felicity était rouge, Oliver ne savait pas si c'était dû à la gêne ou l'excitation. En homme aimable Oliver s'avança vers Ray en lui disant « M. Palmer quel plaisir de vous revoir » il lui rendit sa main droite qui se trouvait peu avant sur Felicity, surement pour ça que Ray n'accepta pas de lui serrer. Oliver comprit et se retourna vers Felicity qui prit la parole.

Felicity : « Ray que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Ray : « nous avons ce déjeuné d'affaire je voulais savoir si vous vouliez qu'on partage la même voiture »

Il n'avait pas lâché Oliver du regard en répondant qui lui se demandait si du coup M. Palmer n'avait pas un petit faible pour Mlle Smoak ?

Felicity : « j'en serais ravie »

Oliver : « bien il est temps pour moi de prendre congé il me semble, vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire et j'ai un avion à prendre »

Felicity : « bon voyage »

Il avait envie de l'embrasser il se contenta de la remercier et de lui faire un clin d'œil à la dérobé avant de s'en aller.

Seuls dans le bureau Ray regarda Felicity d'un œil interrogateur et désapprobateur.

Ray : « on va passer l'étape on se trouve sur un lieu de travail et aller directement au moment où je vous demande si vous êtes devenu folle ? »

Felicity : « quoi ? »

Elle aurait pu trouver mieux comme réponse.

Ray : « Oliver Queen ? L'homme qui vient d'annoncer ses fiançailles ? Sérieux ? »

Felicity : « c'est plus compliqué que ça »

Ray : « écoutez je ne suis pas un idiot bien que vous avez insulté mon intelligence énormément de fois. J'ai bien vu qu'à la soirée ce n'était pas votre première rencontre vous vous regardiez d'une manière si intense qui me donnait la sérieuse impression que vous vous pensiez seul au monde »

Felicity : « c'est un compliment ? »

Ray : « c'est un avertissement, faite attention à cet homme vous êtes belle et intelligente vous seriez surprise du nombre d'homme prêt à vous avoir ne perdez pas votre temps avec un homme promis à une autre et certainement pas digne de vous. »

Impressionnant discourt digne d'un patron et d'un homme comme Ray. Mais il ne connait pas Oliver. Une conclusion assez évidente pour une femme belle et intelligente comme Felicity. Si elle avait libéré sa pensée elle aurait de nouveau insulté son intelligence. Elle ne fit rien, elle se contenta de partager se déjeuné d'affaire, et de patienter plusieurs jours avant le retour d'Oliver. La veille de son retour alors qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, à répondre à quelques mails du travail elle reçu une alerte sur son skype pour une discussion vidéo. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Oliver « Bonsoir Mlle Smoak ».

Felicity : « comment as-tu trouvé mon compte ? »

Oliver : « j'ai aussi quelque talent »

Elle était heureuse de le voir, elle lui demanda comment c'était passé ses retrouvailles avec Thea. Il fit la moue – mince ! Il poursuivit en disant que les sujets qui fâchent, il les garde pour starling city.

Felicity : « donc elle rentre avec toi ? »

Il sourit à cette pensée.

Oliver : « tu me manques »

Le cœur de Felicity fit un bond, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça mais elle répondit « tu me manques aussi ».

Oliver : « j'ai hâte de te présenter Thea »

Felicity : « tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Felicity : « Laurel ? »

Oliver : « oui Laurel. Je vais lui parler. »

Felicity : « et tu qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Oliver : « que c'est toi que je veux »

Une révélation pour eux deux. Il ne pensait pas en être là et pourtant. Il voulait être avec elle, oui elle lui a manqué et oui leur retrouvaille avait été ce qu'il avait besoin.

Oliver : « attends une seconde, est-ce que c'est le lit de Felicity Smoak que j'entre vois »

Il inspectait l'écran alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Felicity : « je vais bientôt me coucher. »

Oliver : « ho bébé c'est la première fois que je vois ta chambre tu dois me faire une visite approprié »

Elle se leva en riant. Elle attrapa son ordinateur et elle tourna dans la pièce, présentant son dressing, la fenêtre de son chambre sa commode, son lit, sur lequel et se replaça en se penchant en avant.

Oliver : « wouuuuuuuuuu fait très attention en te penchant j'ai vu à travers ton débardeur »

Felicity : « depuis quand ça te dérange ? »

Oliver : « depuis que je suis incapable d'enlever ce débardeur »

Amusé elle retira son débardeur se retrouvant la poitrine nue devant lui.

Oliver : « Felicity ne joue pas à ce jeu là »

Elle poussa l'ordinateur vers le fond du lit afin de retirer le petit short qu'elle portait et de se retrouver en petite culotte à l'écran.

Oliver : « une femme comme toi devrait savoir que se déshabiller à l'écran est très dangereux »

Felicity : « un homme comme toi devrait savoir qu'une femme comme moi n'a rien à craindre d'un écran »

Il avait envie d'elle comme jamais le pouvoir de séduction de cette femme est sans limite. Elle s'amusait avec sa poitrine, tortillait ses tétons et incroyable il l'enviait de ne pas pouvoir le faire à sa place. Son érection se fit plus importante lorsqu'elle passa une main dans cette petite culotte. Elle gémit et il gémit à son tour. Elle l'excitait vraiment. Il la rejoignit dans ce moment, empoignant son sexe. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas à avoir faire ça sans elle mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il était presque en colère contre elle, en colère qu'elle ose gémir de ses propre caresses, il voulait être maître de ses orgasmes. Il pensa à l'idée folle de lui montrer à son retour et il gémit de nouveau. Il arrivait. Elle aussi. Il répéta son nom, l'observant dans la lumière de la lampe. « Retire cette culotte », elle grogna de devoir retirer ses doigts mais s'exécuta. Elle retomba instantanément sur le lit et il ria en la voyant se torturer de cette manière « c'est toi qui l'a cherché mon cœur ». Ho oui ce doux son « mon cœur » elle lui demanda de le répéter. Il s'exécuta, plus lentement, elle entra deux doigts en elle. Elle cria son nom, l'ordonnant de ne pas arrêter de parler. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir sa tête était en arrière, il continua de lui dire à quel point elle était belle, à quel point elle l'excitait, à quel point il voulait sucer ses deux doigts actuellement en elle et embrasser ses lèvres. Il calla le rythme de ses propres caresses sur les siennes. Et incroyable ils arrivèrent en même temps. Oliver cria « mon cœur » dans son orgasme priant pour que les murs fins de l'hôtel où il séjournait ne fassent pas entendre son cri. Felicity hurla son nom et le supplia de rentrer pour lui faire l'amour dans son lit. Il lui fit la promesse de le faire dès son retour de colto maltese.


	10. Prise de décision

Chapitre 10 :

Oliver arriva très tôt dans la matinée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire à Felicity qu'il voyageait de nuit et qu'il allait prendre la direction de l'aéroport.

Chose promis chose dû, il alla directement chez elle. Entra – facilement, trop facilement. Il trouva rapidement la chambre, où comme dans les images, il retrouva la commande, le dressing, et le lit, ce lit sur lequel elle dormait paisiblement, une grasse matinée de mérité pour la vice présidente. Il posa délicatement son sac au sol et alla à la rencontre de Felicity, qui dormait sur le ventre nue, ne portant que son petit short, il croisa en chemin son débardeur et sa petite culotte. Il retira sa veste et grippa sur le lit s'allongeant sur son dos, elle sursauta rapidement avant de reconnaitre Oliver. Il inspira fortement son odeur.

Oliver : « ne te réveille pas, ne bouge pas » dit-il doucement.

Il posa de légers baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale « Oliver » murmura-t-elle endormie. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Il appuya ses mains sur ses hanches les remontants sur ses épaules tendues. Il la massa un long moment, elle travaillait dur pensa-t-il, elle a l'air vraiment fatigué mais il avait vraiment envie d'elle et maintenant. Elle voulue se retourner, il l'en empêcha d'un « non ».

Felicity : « je veux t'embrasser »

Il sourit avant de se redresser et de retirer son t-shirt et détacher le haut de son jean libérant son érection naissante. Il baissa son short et parcouru ses fesses avant de se pencher sur elle.

Oliver : « je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'étais vraiment en colère que tu oses ressentir du plaisir sans moi. Je vais donc te montrer la différence »

Felicity : « je ne pensais qu'à toi »

Il se redressa, il plaça de nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches afin de remonter son corps et d'écarter ses jambes. Il passa ses mains sur sa poitrine jouant avec.

Oliver : « je suis le seul à pouvoir les toucher, je t'interdis de le faire »

Il entra en elle et elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

Oliver : « et je suis le seul à pouvoir te pénétrer. Tu es à moi. »

Il sortit d'elle et la retourna se penchant sur elle alors qu'elle arrangeait des mèches sur son visage. Il l'embrassa. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, il colla son front au sien.

Felicity : « ne me quitte plus jamais »

Oliver : « je ne le ferais plus. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. »

Il avait les yeux clos et pensait vraiment chaque mot. Il ne voulait plus jamais s'éloigner d'elle. Il emprisonna de nouveau ses lèvres et alla rapidement à la rencontre de sa langue. Elle repoussa son jean et boxer des jambes. Elle est si douée pensa-t-il.

C'était leur première relation sexuelle en pleine matinée, ils adoraient ça.

Plus tard dans la matinée Felicity était sur le ventre nue et Oliver reposait à ses côtés, ils riaient comme des enfants. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, Felicity racontait à Oliver son embauche chez QC. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir vu. Il faut dire qu'il était très peu à l'entreprise. Il n'était pas un PDG digne de ce nom. Oliver lui demanda comment avait réagit Ray après son départ. Felicity fit une grimace avant de se caler sur le torse d'Oliver. Il passa son bras pour caresser son dos et il embrassa ses cheveux.

Felicity : « il m'a dit de t'éviter parce que tu n'es apparemment pas assez bien pour moi »

Oliver : « il a raison » dit-il en regardant la ligne qu'il traçait sur son dos.

Elle se redressa l'interrogeant du regard, il réalisa ses mots avant de reprendre.

Oliver : « je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi »

Felicity : « qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? »

Oliver se redressa à contre cœur devant se séparer de son étreinte, il s'asseyait sur le lit calant son dos. Il observa l'air ébahit sur le visage de Felicity. Il cala une mèche derrière son oreille lui donnant un sourire avant de répondre.

Oliver : « regarde moi, je suis un homme détruit, qui visiblement trompe sa fiancée » Felicity se sentit trahit il reprit « future ex-fiancée. Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations amoureuses, ce que je fais… Bref, je ne devrais pas être avec quelqu'un pour qui je peux avoir de réels sentiments »

Felicity : « est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas avoir de sentiments pour moi »

Oliver : « tu ne vois donc pas que je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis le jour où je t'ai trouvé dans le noir dans ma chambre »

C'était dit il l'aime, Felicity releva la tête vers lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle pourrait dire qu'elle l'aime aussi ? Mais non, elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle rêvait comment pouvait-elle lui avouer maintenant ?

Elle se contenta de l'embrasser avec passion avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Oliver : « vous n'êtes jamais fatigué Mlle Smoak ? »

Felicity : « pas de vous M. Queen »

Il avait remarqué son absence de retour. Elle n'avait pas répondu. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu qui pouvait la blâmer ? Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé, de s'être promis à une autre. Une autre, Laurel. Comment allait-il lui avouer sa relation avec Felicity ? Comment va-t-elle réagir à ce nouveau mensonge ? Laurel n'est vraiment pas douée pour accepter ce genre de nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Felicity, mais c'est le genre de chose qui s'apprenne et il valait mieux pour lui qu'elle l'apprenne de sa bouche.

Oliver avait quitté Felicity dans la matinée, il devait rejoindre sa petite sœur qui avait surement pris ses aises dans l'appartement mais pressé, elle demanda à Oliver de l'emmener au Verdant, elle voulait absolument reprendre les reines.

Un samedi soir bien rempli pour le Verdant, la piste de dance est remplie de personne, il est débordé au bar, alors que Laurel et Thea discutent à une table dans le fond. Il avait du mal à les apercevoir avec le monde, il se concentra sur son travail.

Felicity : « Puis-je avoir un martini framboise s'il vous plait ? »

Oliver se retourna surpris il lança un regard en direction de Laurel.

Oliver : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Felicity : « je viens prendre un verre »

Il se retourna pour lui préparer son martini.

Felicity : « je juge par ta surprise et la présence de Laurel que vous n'avez toujours pas parlé »

Il déposa son verre devant elle.

Oliver : « pas facile de lui dire ça et avec Thea qui vient de rentrer je n'ai pas eu le temps »

Felicity : « je comprends »

Oliver : « tu n'es pas obligé »

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre, il était délicieux.

Felicity : « je te dérange pas plus longtemps d'autre personne attendent leur verre. »

Elle se leva avec son verre et fit un clin d'œil à Oliver. Il s'en voulait de lui faire vivre une telle situation. La veille, il lui disait qu'il voulait lui présenter Thea et aujourd'hui il lui demande de s'effacer. Elle ne l'avait pas pris mal mais ce n'était pas facile pour elle, elle termina son verre avant de retourner à sa voiture et rentrer chez elle.

A la fin de la soirée, on peut même dire très tard. Thea était fatiguée Oliver lui proposa de la ramener et demanda à un employer de faire la clôture du Verdant pour lui.

Laurel : « tu viens chez moi »

Thea monta dans la voiture les laissant seul un moment.

Oliver : « je ne pense pas je ne vais pas laisser ma petite sœur elle vient juste de rentrer »

Laurel : « je pourrais alors venir » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en agrippant sa veste en cuire.

Elle fit pencher Oliver en avant pour l'obliger à l'embrasser, elle relâcha un gémissement entre ses lèvres.

Oliver : « tu devrais te reposer »

Laurel : « je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine »

Oliver : « je n'étais pas en ville. Tu te souviens ? »

Laurel : « oui mais j'ai envie de mon fiancé est-ce que c'est mal ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il accepta qu'elle vienne chez eux pour le reste de la nuit.

En arrivant à l'appartement Oliver alla dans sa salle de bain et vérifia son téléphone. Rien pas un seul appel ou sms de Felicity. Il était déçu. Déçu de l'avoir déçu ce soir. Il sortit trouvant Laurel en soutien-gorge dans son lit. Il alla la rejoindre. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de pyjama. Il s'allongea pour lui faire dos priant pour qu'elle ne lui demande rien. Cause perdue, elle se colla à lui. Il sentit d'un coup qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il ferma les yeux. Dernière tentative il feint le sommeil. Elle passa une main sur son torse jusqu'à son pantalon où elle introduisit sa main, elle découvrit malheureusement que sa caresse n'avait pas d'effet. Elle posa un baiser sur son épaule et elle lui demanda si ça allait. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre Oliver Queen de coucher avec elle. Il se mit sur le dos. Il n'avait plus choix il devait parler.

Oliver : « j'ai rencontré une fille »

Il vit la stupeur sur son visage.

Laurel : « A colto Maltese ? »

Oliver : « non ici. »

Elle se leva d'un bond attrapant sa robe pour l'enfiler. Elle se sentait stupide et Oliver aussi.

Oliver : « Laurel ? »

Laurel : « pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et ça dur depuis combien de temps cette histoire ? »

Oliver ne savait pas quoi répondre 1 semaine ou 7 mois.

Oliver : « ça n'a pas d'importance »

Laurel : « tu as peur de m'épouser ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait ? »

Oliver : « non ce n'est pas pour ça. »

Laurel : « alors pourquoi ? »

Oliver : « tu ne veux pas le savoir »

Laurel : « ho si je le veux »

Comment lui dire ? Lui dire qu'il a couché avec une inconnue pendant des jours, des semaines, il y a des mois alors qu'il était avec elle. Qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle aussi rapidement. Et qu'en la revoyant il y a une semaine, il a craqué de nouveau. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire ça sans plus qu'elle ne souffre plus.

Oliver : « te faire du mal était la dernière chose que je voulais »

Laurel : « jusqu'où c'est allé ? »

Oliver : « j'ai couché avec elle »

Laurel : « combien de fois ? »

Oliver : « arrête »

Laurel : « combien ? » hurla-t-elle

Oliver : « je n'ai pas tenu de compte »

Laurel : « tu n'as … Ho mon dieu ! Mais ça dur depuis combien de temps ? »

Elle était en colère et elle avait raison.

Oliver : « c'était compliqué. Elle m'a aidé et moi »

Laurel : « et toi tu l'as baisé pour la remercier ? »

Oliver : « non moi j'ai cru l'oublier et être heureux avec toi mais je n'arrive pas, elle m'obsède je suis désolé »

Elle lui lança sa bague avant de sortir de la pièce elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Oliver se leva franchissant le salon, suivant Laurel qui prit la porte en la claquant. Thea était sur le canapé à regarder la télé et en mangeant des chips.

Thea : « ouch ! »

Oliver : « pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ? » demanda-t-il en fixant la porte avant de se retourner vers elle.

Thea : « j'avais un petit creux. Des chips ? »

Oliver : « non merci. Je vais me coucher. Essaie juste de ne pas contacter Merlyn pendant que je dors, je n'ai pas envie de le voir débarquer ici »

Thea resta stupéfaite, il savait pour Malcolm mais comment ? Oliver monta dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte derrière lui et ramassa la bague sur son lit. Que va-t-il faire de ça ? Il mit la bague dans un tiroir et se coucha dans son lit. Il prit son téléphone et malgré l'heure tardive il envoya un message à Felicity « c'est fait » se contenta-t-il de mettre.


	11. En plein doute

Chapitre 11 : en plein doute

Oliver arriva dans la cuisine ce matin le téléphone à la main aucune réponse de Felicity. Il souffla avant de le glisser dans la poche de son pyjama. Elle doit surement encore dormir. Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange avant de prendre la direction du placard et de sortir un grand verre. Il vit Thea arrivait au loin encore endormit. Il sortit un deuxième verre et alluma la machine à café. A-t-elle au moins dormi après ce qu'il lui a dit dans la nuit ?

Elle s'installa sur une chaise prêt de la cuisine. Elle le regardait assez surprise de son silence. Il s'avança lui donna un sourire et posa le verre de jus d'orange devant sa sœur.

Oliver : « tu as faim ? Café ? »

Thea : « je meurs de faim et oui un café volontiers merci. »

Oliver : « depuis quand es-tu aussi aimable le matin ? »

Thea : « depuis que mon frère a découvert que je suis en contact avec mon père biologique »

Oliver : « alors tu savais qu'il était ton père »

Thea : « il me l'a dit lors de l'assaut au printemps. Il n'est pas l'homme que tu crois »

Oliver : « c'est un criminel Thea ! Il a tué des centaines de personnes »

Thea : « Maman aussi »

Oliver : « tu ne peux pas comparer. Il a fait tuer papa et j'ai failli aussi y rester »

Thea : « tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais et au moins lui ne me ment jamais »

Oliver abdiqua sa sœur ne voulait rien entendre et à raison et vérifia son téléphone de nouveau pendant que le café coulaient lentement dans la cafetière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne répond pas ? Il commençait à être inquiet. Il fit signe à Thea qu'il devait passer un coup de fil en brandissant son téléphone en l'air.

Il monta dans sa chambre. Il appela Felicity. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie il ferma les yeux. Elle n'allait pas répondre. Il entendit son répondeur résonner dans ses oreilles. Ne voulant pas trop en faire il raccrocha et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Il entendit le bruit de la télévision depuis le salon et les chaînes passées une à une avant de s'arrêter sur la musique de gallery. Il ria en silence sa sœur adore écouter de vieille chanson. Il se releva pour s'assoir sur son lit et visualiser l'heure sur son réveil – 9h34. Il prit la direction de sa salle de bain et alluma l'eau de sa douche. Il retira son t-shirt blanc et le bas de son pyjama emportant son caleçon avant de se glisser directement dans l'eau chaude.

Les paroles de gallery résonnait également chez Felicity qui glissait et se dandinait dans son salon. Elle avait vu l'appel d'Oliver et son message mais elle ne voulait pas en tirer des conclusions attifes elle voulait lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour s'adapter à la rupture et ne voulait pas courir le risque de débarquer et de se jeter dans ses bras si rapidement. En fait, elle lui en voulait un peu. Oui il l'avait rejeté la nuit dernière. Elle avait accepté de le laisser en famille. Elle se sentait de trop. Oliver, Thea et Laurel ils avaient l'air d'une famille et elle brisait cela.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et sortit son maquillage. Elle releva ses cheveux dans un chignon et retira ses lunettes. Elle attrapa son pinceau et commença par son teint. Ensuite elle ajouta très peu de mascara sur ses yeux et termina avec un brillant rosé sur ses lèvres. Typique maquillage du dimanche pensa-t-elle. Elle remit ses lunettes garda son chignon. Elle éteignit la lumière en sortant et quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

En ouvrant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à Oliver, elle se retrouva face à Ray qui n'attendit pas qu'elle lui demande d'entrer pour s'inviter chez elle. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait un charmant petit appartement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Il lui répondit qu'il avait eu une idée géniale pendant la nuit.

Felicity : « cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

Ray : « non pas vraiment. Tenez »

Il lui tendit un dossier qu'il avait surement préparé dans la nuit. A-t-il au moins dormit se demanda Felicity.

Felicity : « qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Ray : « Je cherche depuis des semaines un moyen d'évoluer Palmer Tech à un autre niveau »

Felicity : « la médecine n'était pas suffisant ? »

Ray : « non il nous fallait un moyen d'évolution à long terme quelque chose qui sera utile au monde. Alors hier j'ai pensé et si on offrait un moyen de communication dans le monde entier. Et si on permettait aux pays les plus défavoriser de pouvoir facilement mais surtout gratuitement d'avoir accès à internet, à l'information mondiale en temps réel. »

Felicity : « je suis pas certaine que ce soit une nouveauté »

Ray : « personne ne l'a encore fait mais NOUS Felicity NOUS ! pouvons le faire »

Elle le regardait stupéfaite la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi excité par une invention c'était sa nano tech. Et elle le sait quand cet homme veut quelque chose il l'obtient. Elle abdiqua lui disant qu'elle accepte de travailler pour ce projet et elle lui demanda par où il voulait commencer. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Ray.

Ray : « on va convoquer nos meilleurs investisseurs mais pour cela il faut qu'on est une stratégie en béton alors je vais avoir besoin de vous et que vous soyez à votre meilleure forme. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Il était clair que Ray faisait référence à son rapprochement avec Oliver et qu'il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

Elle ouvrit et tomba sur Oliver. Il était pratiquement 11h et Oliver était passé l'inviter à déjeuner. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Ray ici et une pensé l'horrifia et s'il avait passé la nuit ici. Felicity ne portait qu'un débardeur et un petit short en coton et clairement pas de soutien-gorge. Elle n'avait pas répondu à son message ni à son coup de fil. Ray était en tenu décontracte et semblait à son aise assis sur le canapé de Felicity.

Oliver : « je voulais pas déranger »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Pas vraiment la question qu'elle voulait poser mais elle était assez mal à l'aise par la présence d'Oliver ici alors que son patron était assis confortablement sur le canapé.

Oliver se contenta de la juger du regard et elle baissa les yeux avant de se retourner vers Ray qui les observait amusé passant son regard d'un protagoniste à l'autre avant de comprendre le regard de Felicity. Il se leva dans un « ho », il serra la main d'Oliver, avant de passer entre eux et de se retourner vers Felicity lorsqu'il arriva sur la pas de la porte. Il lui demanda de lire le dossier pour demain matin avant de prendre congé. Felicity ferma la porte et Oliver lui faisait dos. Il était en colère et elle le savait. Elle resta appuyer contre la porte, la main toujours sur la poignet comme pour se protéger.

Il se retourna et Felicity hoqueta de surprise.

Oliver : « donc Felicity qu'est ce que je fais là à ton avis ? »

Felicity : « désolé c'était une question stupide je sais pourquoi tu es là »

Oliver : « donc tu as lu mon message. J'en suis soulagé »

Felicity : « je ne veux juste pas répondre que j'en suis très heureuse pour ensuite redescendre de mon petit nuage »

Oliver : « pourquoi tu en redescendrais ? »

Felicity : « parce que tu peux changer d'avis. »

Oliver : « est-ce qu'il a passé la nuit ici ? »

Felicity : « quoi ? Qui ça ? Ray ? »

Oliver insista du regard et Felicity lui répondit que non dieu que non il n'est pas resté ici. Elle lui résuma la situation par rapport au dossier. Il se détendit.

Felicity avança amusé par son comportement. Elle posa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra par les hanches et la rapprocha de lui.

Felicity : « vous êtes jaloux M. Queen ? »

Oliver : « non je suis amoureux Mlle. Smoak »

Elle se crispa dans ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Oliver la regarda presque peiné par sa réaction. Elle mit fin à la distance qu'il y avait entre eux pour l'embrasser. Oliver lui rendit son baiser cherchant rapidement sa langue qu'elle lui offrit avec plaisir. Il la jeta sur le canapé s'installant sur elle et il l'embrassa de nouveau avant qu'elle ne l'arrête.

Felicity : « avant qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit il est très important que vous sachiez M. Queen que je suis aussi une femme amoureuse »

Oliver : « alors croyez moi je prendrais soin de votre amour Mlle. Smoak »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion. Il passa une mais sous son débardeur – oui comme il l'avait imaginé aucune soutien-gorge. Il commença à jouer avec ses tétons du bout des doigts. Elle gémit entre deux baisers. Elle tira sur son t-shirt pour lui retirer avant de retrouver rapidement ses lèvres. Une nuit sans elle et il était en manque de ses lèvres, de son parfum, de son corps. Il passa une main sous son short c'était trop pour Felicity. Elle le força à se relever et le tira dans sa chambre où le lit n'était pas encore fait. Elle le poussa sur la boule que sa couverture formait sur son lit. C'était parfait pour elle. Il n'était pas complètement allongé comme ça. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à défaire le fil de son survêtement. Il lui retira son débardeur et embrassa sa poitrine offerte. La main de Felicity était coincée sur son entre jambe et elle pouvait le sentir se durcir ça la rendait dingue. Elle le repoussa violemment en arrière afin qu'il retombe. Il laissa exprimer sa surprise et la regarda interrogateur. Elle lui répondit en se levant et en retirant le reste de ses vêtements qui n'étaient d'autres que son short et sa culotte avant de faire de même avec le survêtement et le boxer d'Oliver. Oliver se releva et la tira vers lui. Debout et magnifiquement nue devant lui. Il embrassait son ventre et son intimité, les mains posées sur ses hanches et ses fesses, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il l'aimait tant. Elle laissa retomber son buste sur sa tête, elle caressait ses dos et tirer sur ses cheveux. Il arrêta pour s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit, elle était rouge de plaisir, il n'avait aucun doute dessus. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laissé au bord de l'orgasme comme ça. Elle aussi était en colère. Elle jugea son excitation un moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus mais quand même, elle se baissa pour le satisfaire de sa bouche et ses mains. Il devenait fou. « Felicity » c'était un supplice. « Felicity » répéta-t-il plus fort. Elle s'arrêta et il l'attrapa par les poignets fermement pour la faire basculer sur le lit et se mettre sur elle reprenant le pouvoir. Elle hurla de surprise et de sa violence. « Je t'ai fait mal ? » lui demanda-t-il apeuré et excité. « Tu m'as surprise » dit-elle en caressant son visage. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement et lentement apaisant leurs ébats un moment. Il entra en elle lentement et resta immobile un moment à l'embrasser appréciant ce moment incroyable où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il commença à déhancher en elle, ne la libérant jamais. Il réalisa un moment le son de la musique venant du salon. Encore cette chaine à la télévision et il repensa à ce moment où il l'avait appelé ce matin et ria doucement contre son cou. Le son de cette chanson Long way 2 go qu'il connaissait à peine car était sorti juste avant son départ avec son père épousait parfaitement le rythme qu'ils avaient entreprit. Il la sentit arriver et sans tarder elle hurla son nom se libérant dans un orgasme incroyable. Il la trouvait si belle dans ces moments. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses reins et arriva à son tour en elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre complètement nu. « Je voulais qu'on aille déjeuner dehors ensemble » dit-il alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Elle se releva, lui offrant un sourire communicatif. « Alors ça devient réel ? Toi et moi ? ». Il fronça les sourcils.

Oliver : « ça l'a toujours été »

Elle ria comme une enfant à qui on venait de donner une friandise. Il la regarda embrasser son torse alors qu'elle riait.

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu fais de moi ? »

Elle releva la tête toujours amusé.

Felicity : « j'allais te poser la même question »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa la faisant basculer et se retrouvant sur elle, puis il se leva attrapant ses vêtements sur le côté du lit.

Felicity : « qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Oliver : « on va déjeuner ? »

Felicity souria et se leva pour placer ses mains autour du cou d'Oliver qui était assis torse nu sur le lit et qui lui faisait dos. « hum ? » lui dit-il en guise de demande.

Felicity : « j'ai jamais dit que c'était toi l'homme que j'aimais » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille

Il sourit et il savait qu'elle pouvait le voir. Il se pencha vers elle et dit « moi non plus ». Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne se lève, l'obligeant du regard à s'habiller également.


	12. à découvert

Chapitre 12 :

Oliver alla dans le salon et attrapa son t-shirt resté sur le canapé. Il se retourna et regarda la télévision où passait une mission musicale. Il pensa rapidement que c'est le genre de chose qu'il ne prend pas le temps de faire. Se poser, regarder la télévision. Il appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande pour l'éteindre. Felicity arriva à ce moment. Elle avait passé un jean et un petit haut noir qui dévoilait légèrement le bas de son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était si belle et pourtant si simple. Elle avait retrouvé ses lunettes, il ne se souvient même pas à quel moment elle les a perdu lorsqu'ils étaient au lit. Il ria. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait une paire de botte marron à talon aiguille par-dessus son jean. « Rien tu es magnifique c'est tout », elle pencha la tête elle savait qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Felicity : « je dois rentrer tôt par contre » dit-elle en se levant arrangeant son jean au passage.

Oliver : « qu'est ce qu'il peut bien te presser un dimanche ? »

Felicty : « hum le dossier que Ray m'a donné »

Oliver: « han han »

Felicity: « quoi ? »

Oliver : « rien c'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'air très emballé par toi et moi »

Felicity : « il n'a rien à ressentir du tout pour notre relation, c'est seulement mon patron »

Elle venait de lui mentir, Ray avait été clair avec elle et sur le fait que sa relation avec Oliver ne lui plaisait pas.

Felicity attrapa son sac et ses clés et Oliver lui ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant. Ils se posèrent en pleine terrasse profitant du magnifique soleil de la journée.

Felicity trouvait Oliver particulièrement sexy avec sa paire de lunettes de soleil. Ils se tenaient la main à table attendant leur boisson. Ils discutaient des affaires de Palmer Tech. Puis Felicity lui demanda comment ça c'était passé avec Laurel. Il relâcha sa main pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise et il souffla. Felicity ne savait pas si cela voulait dire qu'elle avait posé la mauvaise question ou alors que leur rupture c'était mal passée ? Bien-sûr qu'elle s'est mal passée. Existe-t-il une rupture capable de bien se passer ?

Oliver : « elle était en colère »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Oliver : « que je t'aimais »

Felicity : « elle sait qui je suis ? »

Oliver : « non dieu que non je n'oserais jamais te mêler à cela »

Felicity : « pourquoi l'avoir fait hier soir ? »

Oliver : « en fait c'était ce matin mais très tôt »

Il plaisantait sur ça c'était bon signe. Le serveur arriva avec leur consommation et demanda s'ils avaient choisi. A la grande surprise d'Oliver plutôt habitué à déjeuner ou diner avec des filles qui ne commande que des salades, Felicity commanda un burger. Oliver la regarda amusé et commanda la même chose.

Felicity : « quoi j'ai faim tu m'as épuisé ce matin »

Il ria de bon cœur et attrapa sa main pour l'embrasser.

Felicity : « tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

Oliver : « elle a insisté pour passer la nuit avec moi mais je ne voulais pas. J'ai accepté qu'elle vienne à la maison mais une fois là-bas elle en voulait plus. Qu'on couche ensemble »

Felicity : « tu as couché avec elle ? »

Oliver : « non j'ai rompu avec elle »

Felicity : « parce qu'elle voulait coucher avec toi ? »

Oliver : « parce que je suis fidèle à une seule femme »

Cette phrase fit rougir Felicity. Cet homme est plein de surprise.

Felicity : « je peux te poser une question ? »

Il prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de lui répondre.

Oliver : « oui tout ce que tu veux. »

Felicity : « si tu es si fidèle alors pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire tu étais avec elle. »

Oliver : « je n'en sais rien Felicity. Quand tu as débarqué dans ma vie. C'était si soudain. Il y avait simplement quelque chose chez toi. »

Felicity : « ouais j'étais dans le noir dans ta chambre »

Oliver : « d'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu étais entré ? »

Felicity : « et tu ne le sauras jamais »

Oliver : « allez ! ne me fait pas ça ! » Supplia-t-il.

Felicity ria aux éclats. Oliver la rejoignit. Elle était adorable. Ils profitaient du déjeuner sans se rendre compte du journaliste qui venait de prendre un cliché des deux amoureux.

Le lendemain matin Oliver se réveilla bien seul dans son lit. Il examina la place vide à ses côtés. Il pensa à Felicity qu'il avait laissé la veille pour travailler. Il se leva à contre cœur et alla dans la cuisine, passant de Thea assise sur le canapé. 9h32 Felicity devait déjà être à son bureau.

Thea : « maintenant je comprends pourquoi Laurel est partie au milieu de la nuit »

Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait et lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café.

Thea se leva et attrapa le journal posé sur la table basse pour le tendre à Oliver.

Il examina la page et compris la remarque de sa petite sœur. Il ferma les yeux une seconde s'imaginant la réaction de Felicity et la posture dans laquelle il la mettait. Oui, la photo prise la veille par ce journaliste n'a pas tardé à sortir. Le titre disait « Le playboy de Starling City a encore frappé ! »

A son bureau, Felicity était concentrée dans la rédaction d'un email quand Ray entra dans son bureau.

Felicity : « ho ho vous avez l'air furieux »

Ray : « ho oui je le suis »

Il posa violement le journal sur le bureau. Felicity l'attrapa fébrile. Elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de découvrir l'article.

Ray : « vous m'expliquer ? Je pensais avoir été clair par rapport à Oliver Queen »

La bouche de Felicity formait un O mais impossible de sortir un seul mot son regard passait de Ray à l'article, qu'elle n'osait pas lire, elle ne voyait que la photo, Oliver et elle à une table, lui embrassant sa main et elle avec un grand sourire.

Ray : « il est fiancé à une autre femme. Ecoutez c'est votre vie privée c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit hier lorsqu'il est venu chez vous mais pensez au statut de l'entreprise. »

Il attrapa le journal des mains de Felicity. Il était clairement en colère.

Ray : « Le playboy de Starling City a encore frappé ! » commença-t-il à lire « Seulement trois semaines après avoir annoncé ses fiançailles avec Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen n'est autre que trouvé auprès de la vice-présidente de Palmer Technologie – Felicity Smoak. Doit-on être surpris d'Oliver Queen ? Mais que fait celle décrite par Ray Palmer comme étant l'œil le plus brillant qu'il n'est jamais rencontré avec un homme comme lui ? Est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient lorsqu'Oliver Queen était toujours PDG ? Beaucoup de questions ! Nous ferons notre enquête afin d'en savoir plus sur la nouvelle amie de monsieur Queen »

Felicity : « je comprends que vous soyez en colère mais ce journaliste se trompe. Oliver a quitté Laurel. »

Ray : « Encore une fois c'est du privé ça ! Je ne veux pas que votre relation interfère avec l'entreprise. Pour être plus claire, l'entreprise a été citée je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise »

Felicity : « ça ne se reproduira pas »

Il laissa Felicity qui était encore sous le choque en deux semaines elle se retrouvait deux fois dans le journal. Elle ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Oliver aille si loin. Elle ne voulait pas être vue comme celle qui avait brisé un couple. Et pourtant elle-même le pensait. Voilà un sujet de conversation pour Oliver et elle c'est certain.


	13. Follow your heart

**Chapitre 13 : Follow your heart**

Oliver se trouvait dans l'Arrow cave, il s'entrainait arc à la main sur des cibles fixent au mur quand Felicity.

Felicity : « wouaw c'est donc ça que tu fais de ton temps libre »

Il se retourna surpris de l'avoir et surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Felicity : « je me suis dis qu'il fallait qu'on parle »

Oliver : « du journal »

C'était une réponse rhétorique qu'il venait de lui donner.

Il posa son arc avant de continuer.

Oliver : « je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé »

Felicity : « c'est pas grave tu as surement bien fait j'avais besoin de réfléchir »

Oliver : « réfléchir à quoi ? »

Felicity : « Oliver je ne m'attendais à ce qu'être avec toi voulait dire se retrouver dans les journaux chaque semaine. J'aurais pu le voir venir »

Oliver : « je suis celui qui t'a demandé de sortir hier. Je crois que j'ai aussi oublié l'importance que j'ai dans cette ville. Tout ce que je voulais c'était sortir déjeuner avec ma petite amie. »

Felicity : « comment l'a pris Laurel ? »

Oliver : « mal j'imagine, j'ai essayé de la joindre sans succès »

Felicity baissa les yeux puis regarda la pièce autour d'elle s'attardant sur son costume d'Arrow. Elle se demandait si depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble il l'avait beaucoup remis. Puis elle regarda son arc et avança vers lui. Oliver la regardait, amusé. Elle semblait si vulnérable dans ce sous-sol, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment habituée à cet endroit. Il la regardait effleurer l'arc du bout des doigts, puis leur regard se trouvèrent et ils se sourirent. Il s'avança vers elle et pris l'arc dans les mains.

Oliver : « tu veux essayer ? »

Felicity : « non je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

Il ria en silence et saisie son bras pour la placer devant lui. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien, réveillant chez Felicity une excitation soudaine. Elle leva les yeux vers lui adossé à son épaule. Il lui lança un sourire avant de placer l'arc dans les mains de Felicity.

Oliver : « ce n'est pas difficile. Tout est dans la respiration. Il te suffit d'écouter ton cœur, voir ce qu'il te dit là maintenant. Brandir l'arc, tirer la flèche tout est dans ton cœur. Il n'y a que lui qui compte. S'il te dit de courir et t'enfuir fait-le, s'il te dit au contraire de te battre fait-le Felicity »

Elle devait se l'avouer, elle ne savait pas si ce discourt faisait parti de l'entrainement ou s'il faisait référence à leur discussion plus tôt. Impossible de faire un choix, impossible d'écouter son cœur quand il fait ça, quand il chuchote à son oreille, quand il est si prêt d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

Oliver : « tu as aussi besoin de tes yeux pour viser la cible »

Elle pouffa de rire avant de les ouvrir de nouveau et de lever l'arc qui lui sembla plus lourde arquée. Oliver relava les mains pour lui placer correctement les doigts sur la corde. Il passa ensuite délicatement les mains sur les hanches pour revoir la position de ses jambes.

Felicity : « tout n'est pas dans le cœur alors » dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses jambes pendant qu'il lui mettait en place.

Oliver : « Ok vise »

Elle se concentra sur la cible tirant sur la corde. Elle s'immobilisa.

Oliver : « plus fort sur la corde »

Elle tira encore du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais le contact de cette corde lui brûlait l'index et elle pensa que ce n'était pas si facile que ça d'utiliser un arc et qu'Oliver devait avoir du mérite.

Elle se figea fixant son regard. Oliver l'observait admiratif de sa concentration. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de tirer il posa un doux baiser sur le creux de son oreille. Elle baissa instantanément l'arc et se retourna vers Oliver.

Felicity : « ouais ok alors ça c'est tricher »

Oliver : « désolé je n'ai pas pu résister »

Elle posa l'arc, résigné. Elle ne voulait pas tirer. Oliver l'attrapa par la taille la rapprochant de lui.

Oliver : « tu m'en veux pour l'article ? »

Felicity : « non bien sur que non tu ne tenais pas l'appareil »

Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et caressa ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Il avança ses lèvres pour les poser délicatement sur les siennes. D'abord un timide et doux baiser, puis il se fit plus chaleureux, plus recherché. Oliver trouva la langue de Felicity et la pensé de leurs ébats dans l'Arrow cave lui refit surface. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit aussi précipité que la première fois. Il se sépara d'elle à contre cœur avant de saisir sa main pour la guider sur le fond de la pièce prêt de l'escalier où se trouvait un tapis d'entrainement. Oliver se fit glisser au sol entrainant lentement Felicity avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Oliver s'allongea sur le dos et Felicity se positionna sur lui. Elle passa une main sous son t-shirt. Oliver retira le zip de sa robe dans son dos. Felicity s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture et au bouton de son jean qu'elle retira habilement. Elle sentit rapidement l'effet de son excitation sous ses doigts, la faisant gémir entre les lèvres d'Oliver. Elle dégagea ses bras de la robe avant de la faire glisser sur sa taille. Ravie Oliver découvrit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Il commença à caresser ses seins déjà durcie par son désir ou le froid de la pièce il ne pouvait pas dire. Il retira son t-shirt. Felicity déposa de doux et langoureux baiser sur son torse, descendant sur son ventre et le haut de son jean. Elle lui retira, attrapant son caleçon dans la foulé. Elle se leva et contempla l'homme qu'elle aimait nu allongé et offert à elle. Elle retira sa robe et sa culotte, le rejoignant dans la nudité. Elle s'allongea de nouveau sur lui de tout son long, gémissant par la tendresse de son corps et la chaleur qui en propageait. C'était la première fois qu'Oliver prenait conscience à quel point leurs deux corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il passait ses mains dans son dos, ses fesses, l'embrassant tendrement, langoureusement, écoutant leurs gémissements s'unir parfaitement à l'écho qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol. Elle commençait à se déhancher sur lui appuyant ses hanches à son corps, lui propageant une chaleur plus profonde en lui jusqu'à son cœur. Ecoute ton cœur pensa-t-il alors que Felicity qui avait libéré ses lèvres descendit vers son érection augmentant le rythme cardiaque d'Oliver, la bouche ouverte savourant se moment et répétant ses mots dans sa tête. Elle était tout pour lui, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais dans n'importe qu'elle situation il brandirait l'arc. Il s'imaginait une à une les situations alors qu'il cala une main dans ses cheveux blond et qu'il plongea la tête en arrière fermant les yeux pendant qu'elle le satisfaisait de la plus torride des façons. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait la posséder et maintenant mais il voulait la laisser – souvenir de leurs premières fois – diriger leurs ébats, complètement soumis à elle. Elle sentit sa respiration accélérer, ses gémissements devenir plus rauque et bruyant. Elle remonta l'embrassant, elle fut heureuse de découvrir son visage tant rempli de désir, elle sentait sa poitrine se relevait brutalement sous elle – elle sourit. Il entra en elle, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensés, elle resta maîtresse de la situation. Elle l'embrassait sur les lèvres, dans le cou, le creux de son oreille. Il parcourait son corps de ses mains. Il agrippa son bassin lorsqu'elle accéléra le rythme au bord de l'orgasme. Ils l'atteignirent pratiquement en même temps.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'Oliver lâche « heureusement que Dig n'a pas débarqué ». Felicity ria contre son épaule et Oliver attrapa son visage et embrassa ses cheveux.


	14. Avouer

**Chapitre 14 : Avouer.**

Oliver arriva au bureau de Laurel qui depuis l'autre bout de la pièce le vit arriver. Elle portait 3 dossiers dans les bras et semblait occupée. Oliver avança vers elle mais elle lui passa devant sans prêter plus attention à lui. Il s'immobilisa se pinçant les lèvres avec la brève pensée que cela allait être encore plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il la suivit dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle prit place sur son siège sans un mot.

Oliver : « j'imagine que tu as vu le journal »

Laurel : « la fille dans l'arrière de la boîte de nuit ? »

Oliver : « je suis désolé que tu l'ais appris de cette manière ce n'était pas mon intention »

Laurel : « tu souris sur la photo »

Oliver : « où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Laurel : « je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça »

Oliver : « je t'avais dit que je ne t'avais pas trompé pour le plaisir. Si je l'ai fait c'était simplement plus fort que moi »

Les mots d'Oliver n'aidait pas Laurel à allait mieux bien au contraire. Elle était en colère de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses attentes et de ne pas pouvoir le rendre heureux.

Laurel : « depuis quand ça dure ? »

Oliver : « ça n'a pas d'importance »

Laurel : « ça en a pour moi »

Oliver : « Ok. Il y a plus de 7 mois » il vit Laurel ouvrir de grand yeux et il continua « ça s'est arrêté laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît. Elle est venue chez moi je ne savais pas qui elle était, j'ai seulement su qu'elle était celle qui m'avait aidé à coincé un gang. Elle est venue et je ne sais pas pourquoi même si je ne savais pas son nom j'étais étrangement attiré par elle. J'ai couché avec elle. »

Laurel : « tu venais de la rencontrer »

Oliver : « comme je t'ai dit c'était plus fort que moi. Il y avait un truc quelque chose qui me rendait dingue j'en sais rien est-ce que c'était le fait de ne pas savoir son nom ou est-ce que c'était simplement elle. Bref, cela a duré pendant quelques semaines, elle apparaissait dans ma vie puis disparaissait. Et j'ai su qui elle était, j'étais dans une colère noire, le fait qu'elle travaillait chez QC alors que j'étais PDG. On a arrêté de se voir. Puis elle est devenue vice-présidente de Palmer Tech et on s'est revu là j'ai su que j'étais amoureux d'elle »

Laurel : « alors que tu m'avais demandé en mariage ? »

Oliver acquiesça et baissa les yeux. Il se sentait vraiment mal pour elle, la faire souffrir était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Laurel : « je crois que j'aimerais rester seule maintenant »

Oliver : « je vais partir mais je veux seulement que tu me rendes un service même si je suis la dernière personne à qui tu devrais en offrir un. »

Laurel : « qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Felicity était dans le labo de Palmer Teh travaillant sur le nouveau projet de Ray. Elle avançait bien et elle adorait ces moments où elle retournait à la technique. Son téléphone sonna, un numéro masqué, elle fronça les sourcils et choisit de répondre. Comme réponse elle reçu un silence. Elle répéta « Allo » en se tournant vers la baie vitrée. Malgré le silence elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un au bout du fil. Elle finit par raccrocher et se retourna vers le bureau, Oliver était devant celui-ci et elle sursauta faisant tomber au sol. Heureusement rien de casser. Elle le ramassa lançant à Oliver au passage un « tu m'as fait peur » encore sur le choc.

Oliver : « ça va ? »

Felicity : « oui juste beaucoup de travaille et mon téléphone qui n'a fait que sonner depuis ce matin »

Oliver : « tu travailles trop »

Felicity : « sûrement »

Il fit le tour du bureau se plaçant derrière alors qu'elle se concentra de nouveau sur son écran. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour les masser.

Felicity : « je crois que tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois. Ray veut que je reste professionnelle »

Il retira à contre cœur ses mains et il prit un siège prêt d'elle, l'observant amusé par son talent et sa concentration. Il examina la petite ride qui se formait entre ses deux sourcils. Il fit rouler la chaise jusqu'à elle et posa un doux baiser sur son bras.

Felicity : « est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Oliver : « il y a tellement de choses que vous pouvez faire pour moi »

Elle ria avant de se mettre à taper sur son clavier. Oliver reprit son sérieux.

Oliver : « j'ai parlé à Laurel »

Felicity se figea et l'observa pour l'obliger à continuer.

Oliver : « je lui ai raconté pour nous, comment ça a commencé et le reste. Et je lui ai demandé un service »

Felicity : « lequel ? »

Flashback :

Laurel : « qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Oliver : « je voudrais que tu précises aux médias que nous deux c'était terminé »

Laurel : « tu plaisantes ? »

Oliver : « je ne te demande pas ça pour moi Laurel mais pour Felicity, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire »

Laurel : « elle a débarqué dans l'appartement de mon petit-ami pour le sauter alors elle n'est pas si innocente que ça »

Oliver : « elle n'a pas l'habitude de tout ça, la presse, le scandale, elle est vice-présidente d'une grande entreprise, cette histoire nuis à sa réputation. »

Laurel : « ha parce que maintenant elle a une réputation ? »

Oliver : « je veux seulement la protéger »

Laurel : « comme tu m'as protégé ? »

Oliver : « je t'en prie pense à toi aussi dans cette histoire. Il est préférable que tu dises que c'était terminé entre toi et moi que l'inverse. Imagine, tu passes encore une fois pour la fille trompée par Oliver Queen. Tu pourrais démentir toute cette histoire et dire simplement que c'était terminé au moment de la photo »

Fin Flashback

Felicity : « qu'est ce qu'elle t'a répondu ? »

Oliver : « qu'elle allait y réfléchir. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux pour être honnête avec toi »

Le téléphone de Felicity sonna de nouveau en privé. Elle grogna avant de répondre violemment et toujours pas de réponse elle raccrocha instantanément.

Oliver se leva et demanda « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Felicity : « je t'ai dit le téléphone »

Oliver : « ça dure depuis combien de temps ? »

Felicity : « seulement aujourd'hui mais bon après le scandale du week-end ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Oliver préféra comme elle croire à la possibilité que ces appels soient seulement des plaisanteries de mauvais goût, mais il veut quand même en avoir confirmation. Il demanda à Felicity « En combien de temps serais-tu capable de déterminer d'où proviennent les appels ? »


	15. Le passé refait surface

**Chapitre 15 : le passé refait surface**

Ils arrivèrent dans l'Arrow Cave, ils descendaient les escaliers alors que Diggle était appuyé les bras sur un bureau observant l'écran de l'ordinateur en face de lui. Il se retourna interpeller par les tablons de Felicity.

Felicity : « les appels ont cessé ce n'était surement rien »

Diggle : « quels appels ? »

Oliver : « Le téléphone de Felicity n'arrête pas de sonner, quelqu'un l'appel sans cesse il faut qu'on détermine qui »

Diggle : « tu ne penses pas que tout ça c'est lié au scandale de ce week-end »

John marquait un point et Oliver lui fit remarquer du regard. Il voulait quand même avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Felicity s'avança vers l'ordinateur et s'installa sur la chaise.

Diggle : « je t'en prie fait comme chez toi »

Felicity : « je peux ? »

Oliver : « tu fais partie de l'équipe Felicity »

Diggle demanda un instant seul avec Oliver. Ils s'écartèrent laissant Felicity à la recherche d'information.

Diggle : « tu fais partie de l'équipe Felicity ? A quoi tu joues ? »

Oliver : « elle peut nous aider et on peut la protéger »

Diggle : « Oliver cette fille est très intelligente et je ne doute pas une seule seconde de tes sentiments pour elle mais il faut garder à l'esprit qu'elle s'est déjà jouée de toi et si tu veux la protéger ne la rentre pas là dedans. Et on a clairement plus urgent que cette histoire de téléphone »

Oliver : « de quoi tu parles ? »

Diggle : « Tu n'as pas vu l'information du jour ? Un archer noir se balade dans la ville »

Oliver : « Merlyn ? »

Diggle : « ça y ressemble. Ou alors la ligue des assassins frappe encore ici »

Oliver : « je dois me rapprocher de Thea et m'assurer que Merlyn ne l'a pas contacté de nouveau »

Un bip résonna depuis l'ordinateur de Felicity, ils se retournèrent vers elle et elle fit demi-tour sur sa chaise pour expliquer que c'est seulement qu'elle a réussi à accéder au serveur de la police et que la prochaine fois que le téléphone sonnera ils auront son vrai numéro pour le tracer. Oliver et John la regardait surpris et fière. Felicity ajouta « quoi ? On ne peut pas cacher son numéro de téléphone quand on passe un coup de fil aux autorités ». Oliver avança vers elle amusé.

Oliver : « un archer se balade en ville »

Felicity : « je sais c'est toi »

Oliver : « un autre archer. Peux-tu essayer de le localiser pour moi ? »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que je dois chercher ? » demanda-t-elle pianotant sur son ordinateur en attendant les indications.

Oliver : « un archer noir. »

Felicity : « comme Merlyn ? »

Oliver : « pas comme Merlyn mais Merlyn. Je dois aller voir Thea m'assurer qu'elle va bien et que Malcolm n'est pas rentré en contact avec elle. »

Diggle : « qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

Oliver : « essaie de voir si Lyla a des informations ARGUS en sait peut-être plus que nous. »

Diggle : « ok j'irai faire un tour sur les lieux où on l'a aperçut hier soir »

Oliver : « je peux te laisser » demanda Oliver à Felicity.

Felicity : « que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ici ? »

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres avant de s'en aller.

Felicity se retourna vers Diggle avec un sourire, il avait les bras croisés, il lança « ne touche pas à rien d'autre qu'aux ordinateurs » avant de partir à son tour.

Felicity scrutait chaque recoin de la ville à la recherche d'un miracle habillé de noir. Elle était concentrée sur les caméras de la ville lorsque son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Elle décrocha et vérifia en même temps son écran afin de retrouver le numéro. Toujours un silence au bout du fil. Il essaya de tracer l'appel, le gardant le plus longtemps possible au téléphone. Mais rien il raccrocha. Elle tapa sur le bureau alors qu'Oliver revenait de sa discussion avec Thea.

Oliver : « hey ! Ça va ? »

Felicity : « il a raccroché avant que je puisse tracer l'appel »

Oliver : « il a appelé de nouveau »

Felicity : « ça commence à me faire peur »

Oliver : « tu n'as pas une idée de qui ça peut être ? »

Felicity : « non je ne comprends pas »

Il posa une mais sur son épaule avant qu'elle demande comment c'était passé sa conversation avec Thea.

Oliver : « elle ne l'a pas revu depuis son retour »

Felicity : « tu la crois »

Oliver : « oui je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait vu. Tu as trouvé quelque chose avec les caméras ? »

Felicity : « non pas pour le moment. Cet homme est un fantôme »

Oliver fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers son coin d'entrainement. Il souri au souvenir torride de Felicity et lui sur ce tapis.

Felicity observait le numéro à l'écran lui semblait familier. L'indicatif était celui de starling city. Donc il est ici.

Elle rechercha le numéro de téléphone et trouva rapidement qu'il appartenait à un homme Dylan. Il avait donné à Felicity les accès nécessaire quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'elle est rentrée en contact avec Oliver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelle ? Que veut-il ? Elle avait payé sa dette envers lui à l'époque. Afin d'avoir les accès elle avait accepté de piraté des données pour lui. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais elle ne veut surtout pas qu'Oliver apprenne ce qu'elle a fait pour entrer en contact avec lui. Pire pour qu'elle découvre qu'il était Arrow. Et si lui aussi le savait ? Et si la couverture d'Oliver était en danger à cause d'elle ? Elle devait lui dire avant que les choses en pire et qu'il ne l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre.

Felicity : « je sais qui c'est »

Oliver : « quoi ? »

Il avança vers elle.

Felicity : « le numéro de téléphone, il s'agit de Dylan Locks un homme que j'ai rencontré il y a plusieurs mois »

Oliver : « qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? Qui est-il ? »

Felicity : « tu vas m'en vouloir mais je n'avais pas les moyens nécessaire pour te retrouver et entrer en contact avec toi j'ai donc passé un pacte avec le diable pour ça »

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Felicity : « j'ai piraté des données je ne savais pas ce que c'était je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais après ça il m'a permis d'utiliser ses outils pour me rapprocher de toi. Et donc tu l'imagines démanteler le gang que je t'ai offert le soir de notre rencontre »

Oliver : « alors à chaque fois que tu me disais que tu étais juste doué dans ce que tu fais tu utilisais en réalité des outils provenant d'un potentiel psychopathe ? »

Felicity : « ça semble si horrible et pourtant si bien résumé dans ta bouche »

Oliver : « Felicity ? »

Felicity : « oui c'est ça ! Sauf que je suis doué. Je t'assure »

Oliver : « je m'en fiche de ça ! qu'est ce qu'il sait ? »

Felicity : « je ne sais pas »

Oliver : « qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? »

Felicity : « je ne sais pas ! »

Diggle arriva après ses recherches il les informa que l'archer en liberté n'a laissé aucune trace. Il remarqua la tension entre les deux.

Diggle : « dîtes moi que vous ne vous êtes pas envoyé en l'air pendant mon absence ? »

Oliver : « Felicity a trouvé qui l'appelait »

Diggle : « et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle parce que … »

Felicity : « c'est un homme dangereux que j'ai aidé il y a plusieurs mois et qui revient à la charge »

Diggle : « Oliver un moment seul s'il te plaît »

Ils s'écartèrent encore une fois alors que Felicity se retourna sur l'écran observant le casier judiciaire de l'homme qui l'appelait avec la même question en tête « pourquoi est-ce qu'il la contacte maintenant ? »

Diggle : « je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée »

Oliver : « ses intentions n'étaient mauvaises Dig »

Diggle : « tu la défends ! J'y crois pas après combien de mensonges tu vas arrêter »

Oliver : « jamais je l'aime et je lui fais confiance ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas correct et elle le sait mieux que personne. Notre rôle et maintenant de s'assurer qu'il ne va pas s'en prendre à elle. »


	16. Une hackeuse

**Chapitre 16 : Une hackeuse**

Oliver arriva chez Felicity, en entrant il entendit l'eau de la douche coulée, il devina qu'elle y était, il entra discrètement dans la salle de bain. Felicity était plongée dans une eau chaude qui remplissait la pièce de buées. Oliver retira son t-shirt fixant la vitre de la douche opaque et retira son jean avant de se glisser en silence derrière elle. Elle sursauta avant de se détendre lorsqu'elle reconnue Oliver. Elle voulut se retourner mais Oliver l'en empêcha avec ses mains sur ses hanches. « Reste comme ça » lui ordonna-t-il. Elle esquissa un sourire désireux. Il se pencha pour embrasser son épaule nue et mouillée. Il fit glisser sa main droite sur se fesse puis sa cuisse qu'il écarta de l'autre. Felicity gémit et posa se tête sur l'épaule d'Oliver, offrant à ce dernier une vision sur sa poitrine. Il la voulait durement et Felicity pouvait le sentir contre son dos.

Avec force, Oliver poussa le corps de Felicity en avant la penchant, de son pied il écarta plus ses cuisses, l'eau coulait sur le dos de Felicity, il passa ses mains sur son dos massant ses épaules au passage. « Oliver » gémit Felicity. Il s'approcha de son corps frottant son membre tendu à elle. Il passa sa main droite sur son intimité, humide il la savait prête même si la stupide pensée que cela venait surement de l'eau de la douche lui traversa l'esprit. Il passa sa main gauche sous elle, caressant sa poitrine. Felicity arriva à attraper son index et le mordilla, il grogna et entra en elle brutalement. Elle hurla et relâcha son doigt. Récupérant sa main, Oliver les posa sur ses hanches, toujours entièrement en elle. Il resta dans cette position un long moment. Il pouvait la sentir se raidir à chaque mouvement qu'il pouvait faire lentement en elle. Il se pencha sur son dos l'embrassant de milliers baisers. L'eau coulant sur sa nuque, Oliver buvait de sa langue l'eau sur le dos de celle qu'il aime.

Il sortit, lâchant un râle de plaisir chez Felicity et il entra de nouveau, commençant un balai de va et vient, de plus en plus profond Felicity frappa du point contre la paroi en face d'elle, les yeux littéralement clos elle ne retenait plus les orgasmes que lui offrait Oliver. Il alla à la rencontre de son clitoris, faisant exploser Felicity qui ne sentant plus ses jambes n'arrivait plus à soutenir son propre poids et encore moins celui d'Oliver. Il la souleva pour qu'elle garde pied. Il sortit d'elle et la retourna pour la porter dans ses bras, enfin il rencontra sa bouche pour un baiser passionnel – A croire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des semaines – Oliver profita pour entrer en elle de nouveau, ne libérant pas sa bouche, il sentait les jambes de Felicity trembler contre ses hanches. Il était si bien en elle. Si cela était possible il continuerait le restant de ses jours à faire l'amour à cette femme. Felicity hurla une nouvelle fois le nom d'Oliver, qui sonnait plus comme une supplication pour qu'enfin il se libère en elle. Il accéléra le rythme en elle, il se faisait plus bruyant, plus ardant, il hurla à son tour le nom de son amour lorsqu'il arriva enfin en elle. Ils restèrent callés l'un dans l'autre un long moment la chaleur de leurs corps ne leur permettaient pas de remarquer que l'eau commençait à devenir glaciale.

En sortant de la douche Oliver câlina Felicity dans une longue serviette puis il en sortit une nouvelle pour l'entourer autour de sa taille. « Je crois que je vais devoir aller me recoucher après ça j'ai besoin de repos » Oliver sourit et répondit « je te rejoins au lit, j'ai besoin de boire un peu d'eau ». Elle alla dans la chambre, séchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses cheveux dans une serviette.

Il alla en direction de la cuisine quand en passant devant l'ordinateur de Felicity un « bip » résonna. Il se pencha par réflexe pour voir un que c'était un mail de Ray Palmer. Il ne prêta pas attention mais il vit sur son ordinateur un dossier qui se nomme « Oliver Queen », il lança un regard vers la chambre, il pouvait voir une ombre dans la chambre, il s'installa rapidement sur la chaise et ouvrit le dossier, il constata des fichiers textes, des photos, il ouvrit un fichier au nom de « enquête » il constata avec surprise la demande spécifique d'une enquête sur lui. Pourquoi a-t-elle ce dossier ? Qu'est ce que veut dire ce fichier ?

Il se leva et pris un verre d'eau et il en prit un pour Felicity. Il entra dans la chambre, elle était allongée dans le lit nu, la serviette se trouvait au sol, il remplaça son air interrogateur par un sourire et il tendit le verre d'eau à Felicity qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il retira sa serviette la rejoignant dans la nudité. Il alla dans la lit avec elle, elle posa le verre sur la table de chevet et elle se retourna vers lui qui fixait le plafond. Elle se pencha pour toucher ses cicatrices.

Felicity : « Est-ce que tu me diras un jour ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Oliver : « pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

Felicity : « ce n'est pas ce que font les couples se confier l'un l'autre même les pires moments »

Oliver fixa de nouveau le plafond. Pourquoi a-t-elle ce dossier sur son ordinateur ?

Oliver : « pourquoi tu voulais faire des recherches sur moi ? »

Felicity : « quoi ? »

Oliver : « Arrow pourquoi tu voulais le rencontrer ? »

Felicity : « l'an dernier l'assaut de Slade Wilson je voulais aider à changer le monde ou au moins cette ville. J'ai fait une confession donne moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas sur toi »

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Felicity : « raconte-moi l'histoire d'une de tes cicatrices »

Oliver : « tu veux savoir comment on m'a torturé, poignardé, tiré dessus »

Felicity s'horrifia avant de préciser « dis-moi seulement pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait te faire ça »

Oliver : « le monde est plus dangereux que tu ne le penses Felicity. Une hackeuse comme toi s'expose à des dangers tu joues avec le feu »

Felicity : « tu parles de Dylan Locks ? »

Oliver : « par exemple comment l'as-tu trouvé ? »

Felicity : « ça n'a pas d'importance »

Oliver : « si Felicity cet homme te menace alors ça en a. Qu'est ce qu'il a sur toi ? C'est quoi ce pacte avec le Diable ? Tu lui as donné ton âme ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Felicity : « je suis une hackeuse Oliver j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière. Je suis capable d'entrer dans des serveurs extrêmement sécurisé »

Oliver : « est-ce que tu as fait des recherches sur moi ? »

Felicity : « oui »

Elle avait répondu sans donner de détail mais elle avait dit la vérité. Oliver l'embrassa amoureusement puis avec passion. Elle bascula sur lui et s'installa dans ses bras. Oliver emprisonna son cou de baisers. Elle gémissait et respirait longuement sous ses caresses.

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il cesse ses baisers et elle était surprise. Il bascula sur elle la faisant rouler sur le lit et répéta la question. Il emprisonna ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Oliver : « je ne vais pas répéter une troisième fois »

Felicity : « je hack pour le gouvernement »

Oliver : « tu travailles pour le gouvernement. C'est pour ça que tu voulais découvrir qui j'étais ? »

Felicity : « oui »

Oliver : « c'est pour ça que tu es venu travailler chez QC ? »

Felicity : « quoi non ? C'est arrivé bien après je croyais que tu étais un meurtrier »

Il lâcha ses poignets et la regarda pour qu'elle continue.

Felicity : « on m'a demandé d'aider à t'interpeller j'ai accepté. »

Oliver : « et Locks dans tout ça ? »

Felicity : « il travaille pour eux c'est comme ça que j'ai eu les accès »

Oliver : « ho mon dieu Felicity. Combien de mensonges encore ? »

Il s'écarta d'elle pour s'assoir sur le lit.

Felicity : « non Oliver je ne veux pas te mentir. Je pensais que c'était derrière moi. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne ta petite-amie »

Oliver : « ils savent que je suis Arrow ? »


	17. Double face

_Avant la lecture du chapitre je voulais m'excuser de mon absence. Et oui je travaillais ces derniers week-ends donc je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire. Bonne lecture et merci pour votre patience et votre fidélité._

 **Chapitre 17 : Double face**

Connaissait-il l'identité d'Arrow ? Felicity était incapable de répondre à cette question mais une chose était certaine ils n'avaient pas cessé de la suivre alors les chances étaient grandes. Elle resta silencieuse face à Oliver. Il se leva du lit et attrapa ses affaires pour partir.

Felicity : « je sais comment le retrouver »

Il se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

Felicity : « j'ai peut-être un moyen de pression sur lui »

Oliver : « qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Felicity : « moi »

Oliver : « toi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Felicity : « j'ai eu une relation avec lui »

Oliver avala nerveusement. Il essayait d'encaisser les nouvelles les unes après les autres.

Oliver : « alors je suis quoi ton amant ? »

Felicity : « quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Ce n'était qu'une nuit Oliver »

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de s'en aller. Felicity resta seule et laissa ses larmes couler avant de se lever et se diriger vers son ordinateur et de se lancer à la recherche de Dylan. Aussi doué qu'il pouvait être en informatique, elle restait une hackeuse parfaite. Elle pouvait retrouver n'importe qui.

Les jours passèrent Oliver avait pris de la distance avec Felicity. Elle faisait encore de son mieux pour retrouver Dylan entre son poste de vice-présidente et son temps libre. Ray remarquait l'absence d'Oliver, il pensa qu'elle avait enfin suivi son conseil de s'éloigner de lui.

Première piste pour Felicity, Dylan se trouvait dans une boite de nuit privée. Felicity venait d'entrer et l'avait repéré au coin VIP. Son but n'était pas de rester discrète, elle portait une robe noire moulante, un rouge à lèvre rouge qui lui allait merveilleusement bien, les cheveux bouclés qui retombaient sur ses épaules et des chaussures noires et dorées à talons et une pochette dorée.

Il la repéra instantanément et elle leva son verre en sa direction, il lui lança un sourire et un geste pour qu'elle approche. Il était entouré de deux femmes magnifiques, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa table, il demanda aux deux femmes de disparaitre et il demanda à trois hommes de les laisser un seul restait encore visible aux côtés de Dylan.

Felicity : « tu as peur de moi ? » dit-elle en visant cet homme.

Dylan : « tu peux nous laisser » ajouta-t-il.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls, ils se regardèrent un long moment, Dylan était un très bel homme, brun, grand, une barbe de deux jours, un costume hors de prix. Difficile de croire qu'il travaille pour le gouvernement. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Felicity qui avait croisé ses jambes. Il posa l'autre main derrière sa tête et caressa ses cheveux.

Dylan : « tu m'as manqué Felicity »

Felicity : « c'est pour ça que tu m'as harcelé au téléphone »

Dylan : « haha ! Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu allais bien »

Felicity : « tu ne lis pas les journaux ? »

Dylan : « comment tu m'as retrouvé ? »

Felicity : « tu le sais très bien »

Dylan : « Ho oui tu as toujours été incroyablement doué Felicity »

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Oliver avait suivit Felicity en tenu d'Arrow, malgré la distance qu'ils avaient mis entre eux, il n'avait pas cessé de garder un œil sur elle, inquiet pour sa sécurité. Il avait placé un mouchard dans son téléphone pour pouvoir la traquer n'importe où. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait faire dans ce coin de la ville seule.

Il reprit sa concentration lorsqu'elle sortit de la boite de nuit accompagné d'un homme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux et d'être en colère de la voir avec cet homme. Il reconnut ensuite Dylan Locks. Etait-elle devenue folle ? pensa-t-il. Une voiture s'arrêta devant eux. Il vit que Felicity hésitait à monter mais elle se résigna et le suivit.

Il était d'autant plus en colère et monta sur sa moto pour les suivre. Ils arrivèrent à un hôtel luxueux de Starling City.

L'idée de la laisser seule avec cet homme dans une chambre le rendait fou. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait démontré qu'il pouvait être dangereux ou est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec la relation qu'elle avait eu avec lui ? Surement un peu des deux.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, loin de l'impuissance d'Oliver fasse à cette situation, Felicity retira ses chaussures et s'installa sur le canapé en attendant le verre que Dylan lui tendit, ils trinquèrent en silence. Dylan lui demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était vraiment là. Elle répondit que c'était lui qui avait cherché à la contacter le premier.

Felicity : « d'ailleurs tu as failli faire griller ma couverture »

Dylan : « je voulais m'assurer que tu restais sur le droit chemin et que tu n'oubliais pas ta mission Fel »

Felicity : « impossible »

Dylan : « Ils veulent des comptes, à part voir que tu prends de l'importance chez Palmer Tech et que tu couches avec Oliver Queen on ne voit rien d'autre. Qu'en est-il d'Arrow ? Tu as pu prendre contact ? »

Felicity : « tu connais la réponse à cette question ? » Elle posa son verre sur la table basse en verre avant de reprendre « je l'ai rencontré il y a quelque mois, je l'ai aidé à interpeller un trafic d'être humain. Il m'a été très reconnaissante »

Dylan : « tu as couché avec lui ? »

Felicity : « tu es jaloux ? »

Dylan s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, elle répondit au baiser chaleureusement. Ils s'écartèrent et ils sourirent.

Dylan : « avec combien d'homme as-tu couché depuis que je t'ai laissé à ta mission ? »

Felicity : « justement un seul »

Dylan : « Oliver Queen ? » Il était surpris.

Felicity attrapa son verre sur la table et se leva pour aller à la fenêtre et observa la nuit noire de Starling City pendant que Locks encaissait la nouvelle. Oliver repéra Felicity à la fenêtre. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Une ombre apparue derrière Felicity et l'attrapa par les épaules et descendit les bretelles de sa robe, elle posa le verre sur une console et se retourna pour l'embrasser franchement. Oliver perdit pied et sentit son cœur se tordre. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Dylan descendit la fermeture de sa robe dans son dos. Le dos dénudé de Felicity fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, Dylan en profita pour tirer les rideaux.

Oliver sur l'immeuble d'en face se sentit mourir, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit capable de ça. Est-ce qu'elle jouait avec Dylan ? Se jouait-elle de lui-même ? Il ne savait pas qui croire la femme qu'il a rencontrée et aimée ou celle qui avait enquêtée sur lui pour le faire tomber. Elle était son propre héro et il savait de quoi cette femme était capable. Il devait en savoir plus. Il devoir en apprendre plus sur celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie.


	18. La douleur d'un coeur brisé

**Chapitre 18 : La douleur d'un cœur brisé**

Oliver cognait et cognait encore et encore sur son mannequin de combat essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'effacer cette image de sa tête – Felicity embrassant un autre homme. Un homme qui a mis sa vie en danger. Qui était-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'il devait croire ? Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête au rythme de ses coups. Des perles de transpirations mêlées à des larmes roulaient sur son visage. Impossible de savoir s'il pleurait à cause de Felicity et de son cœur brisé ou si c'était à cause des coups de plus en plus forts qu'il donnait sur le mannequin et qui faisait saigner ses phalanges.

Felicity entra dans la boîte de nuit et se dirigea en silence et angoissé dans le sous-sol. Elle n'avait pas vu Oliver depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue et s'il était là. Elle descendit les escaliers. Les coups et la respiration d'Oliver se faisait entendre de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle s'approcher de lui lentement. La scène pouvait paraitre à un individu extérieur assez ironique. La vitesse des mouvements d'Oliver et la lenteur de ceux de Felicity donnait un contraste parfait de leurs sentiments – Entre colère et peur, cette image d'eux était comparable à celle d'une victime face à son ravisseur. Le talon de Felicity frappa sur le sol après avoir descendu la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Oliver se retourna luisant de transpiration, en colère mais surtout surpris de sa présence ici, il se concentra sur son mannequin de nouveau. Felicity profita qu'il lui faisait dos pour rouler des yeux et souffler d'exaspération. Elle n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente. Elle resta silencieuse et alla s'installer sur la chaise proche des ordinateurs, dans sa zone de confort. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça, rien à changer ici, toujours aussi sombre, toujours aussi flippant avec ces armes partout, l'odeur de la transpiration et du parfum d'Oliver qu'elle aimait tant, son arc, son costume d'Arrow dans la vitrine. Elle posa ses yeux sur Oliver qui ne prêtait pas attention à elle. Cela la rendait folle et quelque part il en était bien conscient. Une façon de la punir ? Se demanda Felicity en se levant lorsqu'elle remarqua le sang sur ses mains. Quel imbécile ! Il ne protège pas ses mains quand il s'entraine de cette façon. Elle avança vers lui l'obligeant à arrêter.

Il ne protesta pas à sa proximité. Etrange pensa-t-il. Il lui en voulait toujours mais il suffit qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour qu'il se calme. Elle prit ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux, il fuyait son regard, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle le lâcha pour aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Lorsqu'elle revint, il retira les seuls bandes qu'il avait autour de la main et qui étaient recouvert de sang. Il grogna de douleur, il était vraiment allait trop loin cette fois-ci. Elle tapota sa main le plus délicatement possible avec un coton d'alcool. Il souffla et retint un grognement de douleur. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond suppliant le ciel que cela se termine vite.

Il la laissait faire, il ne l'en voulait pas tant que ça pensa-t-elle. Elle voulait parler mais avait peur de gâcher ce moment. Ces derniers jours elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Elle voulait lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait, lui dire ce qu'elle a appris, toujours inconsciente de ce qu'il savait déjà.

Elle posa un pansement sur sa blessure et rangea le bazar autour d'eux. Lorsqu'elle lui fit dos cela fut plus fort que lui, un sourire apparu et disparu aussi vite sur son visage. Il attrapa son t-shirt pour l'enfiler. Elle se retourna et c'était maintenant lui qui lui faisait dos. Elle ferma les yeux, elle qui est un vrai moulin à parole, elle se trouvait bizarrement silencieuse face lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le dos pour qu'il la regarde. Il sursauta de surprise et se retourna. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et elle remarqua les yeux rouges qu'il avait. Il avait pleuré. Elle ne pouvait pas résister plus elle voulue parler quand il la coupa.

Oliver : « tu devrais partir » Dit-il doucement.

Il retira les mains de Felicity de son visage. La laissant plantée là les mains encore en l'air comme si elle avait toujours son visage entre ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux et les laissa tomber le long de son corps.

Felicity : « si je suis venu c'est pour arranger les choses Oliver »

Oliver : « arranger quoi ? Le fait que tu ais couché avec un autre homme ? »

Felicity reste sous le choc et Oliver se résigna, il était fatigué des mensonges et fatigué d'elle.

Felicity : « je n'ai pas couché avec lui que les choses soient claires »

Oliver : « alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? A part l'embrasser je veux dire »

Felicity : « je sais que déjà ça ce n'est pas pardonnable mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance »

Oliver : « non »

Felicity : « non ? »

Oliver : « non ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ? Je ne sais pas qui tu es ! Tu n'as pas fait que me mentir Felicity, parce que soyons honnête j'en ai rien à faire que tu l'es fait. Ce qui m'importe c'est que tout ce temps où on était ensemble tu m'a caché des choses importantes sur ta vie, sur nous, la façon dont on s'est rencontré, pourquoi on s'est rencontré. J'ai tout abandonné pour toi et je me rends compte que toi tu n'as rien fait. »

Felicity : « parce que tu ne sais pas ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas abandonné ma vie pour toi. Tu crois que c'est chose facile de quitter une organisation gouvernementale, je fais ce que je peux »

Oliver : « en baisant avec un autre homme » il hurla plus que ce qu'il ne le voulait

Felicity : « encore une fois je n'ai pas couché avec lui »

Oliver : « je vous ai vu »

Felicity : « tu n'as rien vu du tout. J'étais dans chambre et oui je l'ai embrassé. Parce qu'avant de te connaitre nous étions ensemble. Alors oui je suis obligé de faire semblant mais je n'ai pas fait plus que ce que tu as vu »

Oliver : s'avançant vers elle « la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé ce n'était l'histoire que d'une nuit lui et toi. Tu m'as encore menti pourquoi je te croirais maintenant Fel ? »

Felicity : « parce que je joues carte sur table. Et au fond de toi tu sais que je te dis la vérité. Tu es un justicier alors tu es censé voir quand une personne te dit la vérité et quand elle te ment »

Oliver : « pour pouvoir faire la différence, il faut que cette personne m'ait dit une fois la vérité »

Felicity savait que c'était une discussion perdue d'avance. Elle grimaça pour retenir ses larmes, Oliver avait le cœur déchiré de la voir dans cet état mais il tenait bon pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté séchant une larme qui s'était échappée contre sa volonté. Elle regarda rapidement Oliver avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Oliver ferma les yeux se détestant de l'avoir traité de cette façon avant de lui demander plus calmement où est-ce qu'elle allait. Elle ne retourna pas et répondit « te montrer qui je suis vraiment ».


	19. Qui est Felicity Smoak ?

**Chapitre 19 : Qui est Felicity Smoak ?**

Tout n'est jamais ce qu'il semble être. C'est le point de vue d'une personne qui change. Alors où trouver la vérité ? Qui connaissait réellement Felicity Smoak ? La réponse à cette question pouvait être multiple en fonction de la personne qui y répond. Mais y avait-il une mauvaise réponse ?

L'homme qui l'aimait ne savait pas qui elle était réellement. Il avait su voir en elle le pouvoir unique d'une femme capable de le retourner complètement. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à qui elle était avant de le rencontrer. Cette femme avait fait des recherches sur lui. Elle avait essayé de le retrouver. Non pas en tant qu'Oliver Queen mais Arrow. Quel était son but précis ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il repensait à leur première rencontre, la sensation qu'il avait d'être épié lorsqu'il a arrêté le trafic de femme. Elle été la seule responsable de leur sauvetage. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle est douée avait été sa seule réponse. Pourquoi ne mettait-elle aucune explication à ses questions ? Avait-elle confiance en lui ? Il se posait plus de question que nécessaire. Trop de question et il comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un fantôme. Cette femme apparaissait et disparaissait de sa vie à son bon vouloir. Les premières rencontres, oui il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Son apparition dans la ruelle lorsqu'il sortait de son déjeuner avec Laurel. Sa présence dans la boîte de nuit. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de le surveiller. Qu'en était-il d'avant ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle présente dans sa vie ? Il avait toujours eu cette impression de la connaître, depuis leur première fois.

Ray Palmer, connaissait une femme intelligente capable de faire des miracles de ses dix doigts et juste avec un clavier. Il lui promettait un avenir extraordinaire pour une femme extraordinaire. Il savait qu'elle ferait un jour une PDG incroyable et qu'elle porterait Palmer Tech à la réussite. C'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de sa concentration totale lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur le lieu de travail. C'était difficile pour lui de comprendre réellement qui elle était vraiment. Une femme dévouer à son travail mais elle devenait si faible et perdait en confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie amoureuse. Il savait qu'elle aimait Oliver, il le voyait parfaitement, lui aussi a déjà aimé une femme et il comprenait avec une parfaite clarté ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Alors quelle femme était-elle sous ses lunettes, sous ses robes colorées ? Elle était avant tout une hackeuse. Découvrir la vérité, répondre aux demandes du gouvernement voilà ce qu'elle faisait depuis deux ans. Dylan est un homme puissant, un agent dévoué, riche, beau il réussissait à séduire n'importe qui – Homme ou Femme. Felicity en faisait partie, il avait tout de suite vu en elle, la force d'un agent. Elle avait aidé à déjouer de nombreuse attaque dans le pays, parfois même sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Ils avaient commencé leur histoire en mission avant que sa présence à Starling City devienne un vrai avantage. Arrow, le gouvernement devait en savoir plus sur lui. Qui il était. Dylan savait qu'elle était capable de le retrouver. Il lui donna les accès nécessaire, un libre service aux bases de données les plus protéger. Aux satellites les plus secrets. Elle avait commencé à entreprendre ses recherches sur Arrow en remontant à son époque « justicier ». Elle était derrière son écran toutes les nuits, la journée elle devait continuer à prouver son dévouement au travail chez Queen Consolidated lorsqu'Oliver Queen était PDG. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Elle était discrète, elle ne ressemblait pas à ces femmes en talons aiguilles, non elle portait des ballerines avec une tête de panda au bout. Une couverture ? Elle aimerait bien mais non c'était elle. Une femme simple, celle qu'elle était la nuit tombée, celle qui suivait Arrow dans ses missions, celle qui portait des robes cintrées pour rencontrer Dylan était l'agent. Cet agent qu'elle ne voulait plus être. Elle se répétait les premières semaines que cette mission serait la dernière. Mais les jours passaient, et elle en apprenait plus sur Arrow. Le passé peut nous en apprendre beaucoup. C'est en liant le retour d'Oliver Queen et l'arrivé du justicier qu'elle commença à s'intéresser à son patron. Elle avait commencé à le suivre la nuit et un soir elle avait vu Arrow sortir de la boîte de nuit de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Dylan, non elle voulait en savoir plus, enfin c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour l'homme avec qui elle passait ses nuits de loin. Même lorsqu'elle s'offrait des moments de repos, elle rêvait de lui. La suite nous la connaissons, un trafic de femme, une information qu'elle lui a envoyée anonymement permettant de les arrêter et leur nuit.

Les choses sont maintenant devenues obscures pour Felicity, Oliver ne veut plus la voir. Dylan est revenu dans sa vie. Si seulement elle avait continué à rester en contact avec lui peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Il la contacta lui demandant de venir à un entrepôt. Elle ne voulait pas se déplacer là-bas mais c'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation. En arrivant, des hommes en costume lui ouvrit la porte, elle s'avança dans le lieu sombre et humide, elle reconnue même de dos Dylan qui se tenait devant une chaise où visiblement un homme était assis. Elle s'arrêta brusquement elle n'avait jamais accepté de voir ces moments de torture qu'ils faisaient vivre aux hommes pendant les interrogatoires.

Dylan : « approche ! » hurla-t-il toujours de dos.

Elle marcha d'un pas lourd et lent retardant le plus possible le moment où elle fera face à cet homme. Cet homme, elle fut horrifiée et elle courue en lâchant « Ho mon dieu » quand elle vit Oliver attaché à la chaise et inconscient. Elle toucha son visage, il était trempé et gelé.

Felicity : « tu es devenu fou Dylan ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Dylan : « j'ai besoin de ses aveux »

Elle finit par repenser au fait qu'elle avait avoué qui était réellement Arrow quand Oliver se réveilla doucement et péniblement, elle se pencha sur lui posant son front sur sa joue mouillée et rugueuse « je suis désolé » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, il tourna la tête vers elle et se contenta de dire « va-t-en d'ici ».

Felicity : « qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? »

Dylan : « Ta mission était claire Felicity, je t'ai fait venir parce qu'il refuse de parler. C'est incroyable mettez un homme pendant 5 ans sur une île déserte et il en sortira insensible à la douleur. Enfin la douleur physique c'est une chose. Attrapez là ! »

Deux hommes se précipitèrent sur Felicity, Oliver eu une réaction instantanée et essayant de se débattre.

Oliver : « si vous la touchez ! »

Dylan : « ho ce que c'est mignon. Fel mon amour j'ai pensé à ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôtel, tu te souviens, cette fatigue soudaine lorsque j'ai voulu qu'on aille plus loin. Ça ! Non c'est jamais arrivé »

Felicity : « je t'en supplie »

Dylan : « tu sais ce n'est pas évident pour moi, tu sais que je t'adore et te faire du mal me répugne au plus haut point. Mais voilà il semblerait que monsieur Queen ici présent soit fou amoureux de toi. Tu le savais ? Bien-sûr que tu le savais. Ce que je n'ai pas vu venir c'est toi. Toi tu es amoureuse de lui. Alors je ne vais pas te toucher, sauf si je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais me retourner et lui demander une dernière fois qu'il avoue être Arrow. S'il ne dit rien alors » Il claqua des doigts on apporta une baignoire d'eau glacée. « Je te ferais subir la même chose que lui »

Dylan se retourna vers Oliver et Felicity hurla « Je peux l'encaisser ». Dylan leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'accroupir devant Oliver. « Hey » dit-il en lui donnant une petite gifle « on se réveil petite marmotte ».

Dylan : « donc où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ha oui ! Arrow ! Donnez moi vos aveux ou … » Il pointa la baignoire en sifflotant.

Oliver leva la tête vers lui sur le point de parler. Il croisa le regard de Felicity, elle restait silencieuse malgré la frayeur visible dans ses yeux.


	20. Achevé

**Chapitre 20 : Achevé**

Oliver était épuisé son regard sur Felicity l'acheva. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, il ne pouvait pas avouer qui il était. Il la regarda de nouveau. « Je peux l'encaisser » répéta-t-elle. Alors qu'il était sur le point de parler il choisit de se taire et de fermer les yeux. Dylan, se releva et fit signe pour qu'on mette Felicity dans la baignoire. Un homme attrapa les chevilles de Felicity, l'autre lui tenait les bras. Elle essayait de se débattre mais impossible ils étaient trop fort. L'eau était glaçée. Felicity hurla à la sensation de froid Oliver faisait de son mieux pour supporter ses cris. Le visage sous l'eau Felicity se sentait mourir. Le froid lui montait au cerveau. Dylan fit signe pour qu'on la lâche. Felicity refit surface blanche et les lèvres bleues. Dylan retourna la chaise d'Oliver pour qu'il fasse face à celle qu'il aime. Il n'avait pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il pleurait de douleur, il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça.

Dylan : « toujours incapable de parler ? »

Oliver : « laissez là s'il vous plaît »

Dylan : « encore un tour pour Mlle. Smoak les gars »

Ils poussèrent la tête de Felicity en arrière et Oliver tourna la sienne sur le côté.

Dylan : « non non non »

Il tourna le visage d'Oliver vers Felicity « regardez bien. Si elle meurt c'est votre faute »

Dylan fit un signe de tête pour qu'on la relâche. Felicity toussa et sortant la tête de l'eau. Elle avait vraiment cru mourir cette fois.

Oliver : « vous êtes sorti avec elle. Vous avez eu des sentiments pour elle comment pouvez-vous lui faire ça ? »

Dylan : « ho je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour mon travail. Et c'est pareil pour Felicity, elle était prête à tout même coucher avec vous. Vous le savez au fond de vous c'est pour ça que vous la laissez souffrir. Vous ne savez pas si vous pouvez lui faire confiance n'est-ce pas ? »

Oliver : « j'ai confiance en elle. » Il se tourna vers Felicity « j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime »

Dylan : « c'est adorable. Dernière chance. Vous me faite vos aveux où cette fois-ci c'est une balle dans la tête qu'elle prend. »

Il sortit son arme et le pointa vers Felicity. « 5 secondes »

Dylan : « 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 » Il retira la sécurité.

Une voiture digne d'un tenque arriva dans l'entrepôt. Diggle arriva par derrière et commença à tirer afin d'arriver auprès d'Oliver. Il lui retira ses liens. « Tu en as mis du temps » dit Oliver. Il donna une arme à Oliver. Et il commença à pourchasser Dylan qui s'enfuyait et qui avait prit Felicity avec lui. Il remarqua en passant que les personnes qui accompagnaient Diggle étaient d'ARGUS. Il continua sa chasse.

Il arriva sur le port de Starling City. Dylan ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il se retourna vers Oliver et pointa son arme sur la tête de Felicity.

Dylan : « tu peux me tirer dessus. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est de t'enlever la personne que tu aimes le plus »

Oliver : « je croyais que c'était professionnel mais je réalise que c'est beaucoup plus personnel pour toi en fin de compte. Tu ne supportes pas le fait que Felicity m'ais choisit. Je comprends mieux. Elle n'a pas eu de nouvelle de toi pendant des semaines, des mois même et puis il suffit qu'une photo d'elle et moi se retrouve en première page et elle devient ta priorité numéro une. »

Dylan : « tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles »

Oliver : « ho si je le sais. Ça devait être difficile pour toi de voir que la femme que tu aimes mène une autre vie. Je l'ai vécu. J'ai sais ce que c'est. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi d'apprendre qui était vraiment Felicity. Je suis tombé fou amoureux d'une étrangère. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu. Encore aujourd'hui malgré le fait que je suis certain de lui faire confiance, certain de mon amour pour elle, j'ai encore peur d'apprendre des parties d'elle qui me sont encore inconnues. Je me suis complètement donné à elle. J'ai donné mon amour à une hackeuse c'est tout ce que je sais d'elle aujourd'hui. Alors oui je sais que c'est personnel pour toi et que tu veux te venger mais ne … »

Oliver fut coupé par Felicity qui profita de la situation pour mettre en pratique ses connaissances du combat. Elle donna un coup dans les côtes à Dylan et attrapa l'arme pour la pointer sur lui prête à lui tirer dessus.

Oliver : « Felicity non ne fait pas ça ! »

Felicity : « il a essayé de te tuer, il a essayé de me tuer, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui »

Oliver : « tu ne peux pas tuer un homme désarmé Fel je t'en prie écoute moi »

Dylan se releva difficilement et leva les mains en narguant Felicity pour qu'elle le tue.

Oliver : « toi la ferme ! Felicity s'il te plaît pose ton arme »

Felicity : « je suis désolé Oliver je ne peux pas. »

Oliver comprit qu'elle ne posera pas son arme il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui tirer dessus. Un coup de feu partit Felicity sursauta et Dylan tomba au sol. Elle se retourna vers Oliver qui était aussi surpris qu'elle. Qui avait tiré ?

Felicity jeta son arme au sol et Oliver rangea le sien derrière son pantalon et se dirigea vers Felicity pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle accepta son étreinte. Elle était trempée et gelée. Oliver retira sa veste pour la passer autour de ses épaules. Elle attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionnel. « J'ai cru te perdre » ajouta Oliver. « Je t'aime » répondit Felicity. Il la prit dans ses bras. « Je te promets de tout te raconter sur moi ». « Je te fais confiance pour ça ».

Amanda d'ARGUS passa un sniper dans les mains. Oliver comprit qu'elle avait abattu Dylan. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec elle quand les choses seront calmées. Il blottit son visage dans les cheveux de Felicity alors que les sirènes de police et d'ambulance se faisaient entendre.

FIN.


End file.
